Blast From The Past
by Piperette
Summary: Rose continues to travel with the Doctor on a daily basis, but never did she imagine that her past would somehow catch up with her, let alone her old flame, Jimmy Stone. As the Doctor learns more about Jimmy, he soon realizes how badly Rose was treated and learns that not only does he have secrets, but his companions do too. Rated T. Mentions of rape, domestic abuse.
1. Part I

Chapter 1

"No Rose."

"But Mum -!"

"I said no, and that's final!"

"I love him Mum, you can't stop me!"

"You're sixteen years old Rose, you're stuck here until you're eighteen. You're too young to move in with him! And he's twenty! He's not the kind of man I want you to be around, God knows what you see in him."

Rose wasn't giving up without a fight. "What about you and Dad? Hmm? Gran told me that you were exactly the same age I was when you moved in with him _and_ he was the _same age_ as Jimmy!"

"Yeah, and look how that's ended up. Pete's dead and I had to bring you up alone."

"Please Mum, just give me a chance!"

Jackie flipped. "I said NO! You're too young, you're staying here, and that's final."

Like the teenager that Rose was, she growled in obvious frustration and stormed off to her room, slamming _and _locking the door behind her, and didn't appear for the rest of the evening.

Jackie backed off, giving her daughter the space to blow off the steam. She'd come out eventually, if she was hungry.

But little did she realize that was the worst mistake she could've made.

* * *

Rose looked around her room, making sure she had everything. A red rucksack and a black suitcase lay on her bed, already stuffed with clothes and her belongings. Her Mum didn't know that Rose had planned this night ages ago. She'd even discussed it with Jimmy, and together the two plotted.

The plan was, if Jackie disagreed, which was most likely going to happen, which it did, then Rose would go ahead and get ready, and would sneak out when her Mum had gone to bed, and Jimmy would be waiting for her in his car outside the block of flats.

At around 11:45, Rose finally heard Jackie lock up the flat and shut her bedroom door. Her Mum loved her sleep, and Rose knew that she'd go as soon as her head hit the pillow.

When it was 12:15, Rose couldn't wait any longer. As quietly as she could, she pulled on her jacket and zipped it up tight, knowing that it was freezing outside, with it being winter. She opened her bedroom door and took one last look at it, before nodding confidently and closing it behind her. She hoisted her rucksack onto her back, and placed a letter for her Mum on the coffee table, knowing she'd see it when she had her morning tea. And then she was gone, making sure to lock the door again behind her.

Rose leaned over the balcony of the flat and smiled, there was Jimmy's car, small and black, just as he promised. She literally ran down the stairs and out of the apartment to the car to greet him. He motioned for her to put her stuff in the boot which she did, and she jumped into the passengers seat.

Jimmy grinned and kissed her on the lips. "So I take it your Mum said no?"

Rose rolled her eyes. "Shut up. She was totally against it, so I played dirty and used the ploy about Dad against her."

(Even though she'd stung Jackie more than she intended.)

Jimmy chuckled. "Nice one, Rosie."

"Would you stop calling me that? It sounds like a pets name!"

He held his hands up in surrender. "Alright! Sorry. So, to Cardiff?"

She grinned excitedly. "To Cardiff. How long will it take?"

"A couple of hours at most, we should be there in the early morning. Oh, and we're picking Danny up along the way. He's helping us move in."

"That's sweet of him," she murmured, bitterly regretting Danny coming along. She wanted Jimmy all to herself.

Is this how it would be? Her being the jealous girlfriend? She shrugged and dismissed the thought from her head as Jimmy started the car, and they pulled out of the estate into the night.

* * *

When Jackie awoke the next morning, the flat was quiet. Eerily quiet. It must be around eight o clock, and normally, she slept in until about eleven, considering it was a Saturday. But something from the conversation between her and her daughter the night before was playing on her mind.

She wrapped her pink fluffy nightgown around her and opened the front door of the flat, picking up the bottle of milk from the doorstep. She closed the door and headed into the kitchen, and started to boil the kettle for her cup of tea. As she walked into the living room to switch on the TV, she noticed an envelope on the table, with Rose's handwriting on it, addressed to her. Eager to see what it was, she picked it up and opened the letter inside, and began to read.

_Mum,_

_I'm sorry if I went off on one last night, when I got into my room I was all set for apologizing, but I was too much of a coward to do so, just like I've always been. So, this is what I'm doing now, apologizing, only without all the shouting etc. If you're reading this now, then you will have noticed that I'm no longer in the flat._

The colour drained from Jackie's face, and she rushed into her daughter's room, only to find it pretty much bare. The rickety wardrobe was empty save a few hangers, as was the chest of drawers. Her pictures off her bedside table of Rose and her Dad (the only one she had of them together when she was a baby), had vanished too. As had the one of Rose and Jackie. In fact, all of the pictures of her friends and family had gone. There was nothing left, it was like she never existed.

Jackie felt her knees beginning to buckle, and she set herself down on the edge of the bed, and continued to read the letter.

_I'm sorry, I really am. But I had too. I love him. And I know you don't like Jimmy, but to me, he's the most wonderful man I've ever met, and I know he'll look after me. We've already got a flat in Cardiff … oh, damn, I wasn't meant to tell you that, he'll be pissed. Alright, so we're in Cardiff, but I won't say where OK? So don't ask questions. I've taken my old phone with me, but Jimmy's given me a new phone, you know, the one that I asked for on my birthday? Anyway, I'll try and call when I can, it'll have to be when Jimmy's not around, he's not a very family orientated person. His Mum died when he was one and his father was never around. I think that's why we connected, cos we'd both lost someone we loved._

_I've asked Mickey to look after you, not that you need looking after, but you know what I mean. I'm sorry Mum, I really am. I hope that one day you can forgive me. Speak to you soon._

_Love,_

_Rose X_

Jackie folded the letter back up and placed it in the envelope, and buried her head in her hands, and began to cry.

* * *

AN: I hope that explained things, I wanted to explore this relationship with Jimmy as I was fascinated as to why it went wrong. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed. Please review if you want more.


	2. Part II

AN: Maybe I should change the rating to M. Smut ensues. Please read with care.

Chapter 2

They arrived in Cardiff at around four in the morning, and Rose had to be woken by Jimmy since she'd fallen asleep.

"We're here baby," he whispered in her ear, kissing her sweetly on the cheek.

Rose sighed and opened her eyes, and saw the sun beginning to rise. They were at Cardiff Bay, and the apartments they'd turned up at were posh, completely different to how she expected.

"Wow," she whispered, climbing out of the car, feeling the welcoming cool breeze from the sea hit her face. "It's beautiful. I didn't know you could afford a place like this."

Jimmy grinned and also got out of the car. "I have contacts, and I was owed a couple of favours. Shall we get the bags?"

Overwhelmed by the natural beauty, Rose nodded and joined him at the boot of the car, pulling on her rucksack and getting out her suitcase, and followed Jimmy to their apartment. Inside the lobby it was sleek and shiny, almost like a hotel, and they used the elevator to the sixth floor.

The elevator opened up to their apartment, and Rose gasped. It was incredible! Instantly the thing that caught Rose's eye was the floor-to-ceiling glass windows of the spatial apartment, giving her an incredible view of the bay and the sea before it. She dropped her rucksack and suitcase in awe.

To her left, was a raised level of decking, where, against the wall and next to the en suite bathroom, stood a luxurious four poster bed, complete with red and purple satin sheets and covers. To her right, was the biggest kitchen she'd ever seen. It was L shaped, and had a dining room table in the middle, along with state of the art fridge, dishwasher, and everything they would ever need.

Jimmy chuckled at the astonished look on her face. "I take it you like this," he whispered in her ear, wrapping his arms from behind around her waist.

She tilted her head a little to look at him. "What kind of favours were you owed?"

He laughed at that, and started to nuzzle her neck. "The best kind. Trust me."

"Are you sure you want me to move in with you?" she whispered, afraid that this was all some sort of horrid dream.

"Rose, as I've said before, you're the only girl - woman -," he cleared his throat when she glared. "That I've ever loved as much as I love you. I am most definitely sure."

Her heart fluttered in her chest, pounding madly. "Really?"

"Really. Now, what's say we unpack, and see how good that new bed is."

Rose froze. "D'you mean…for real?"

"Well, that's what I was implying. Besides, you're old enough now aren't you?"

"Um, I guess, but, I don't have to loose it right away do I? I've only been sixteen for a week. What if I'm not ready?"

"I'll go slow and I'll be gentle, I promise. I'll never hurt you, you know that right?"

"I know," she whispered, yet she was currently terrified. "…Alright, I'll - I'll do it."

"That's my girl," he moved to stand in front of her, and extended his hand for her to take. "Are you coming?"

Rose hesitated. Did she really want to do this? Did she really want to loose her virginity as soon as she turned sixteen? To be honest, no, she didn't. She wasn't ready. But Jimmy was persuasive, he lured her with sweet words of comfort, promising that it didn't hurt. But Rose knew for a fact that it did, for her best friend Shareen lost hers when she was fifteen, and said it stung like hell for days and she could barely move. But if she said no, then Jimmy would tire of her easily, and before she knew it, she would end up back at the flat with her Mum, and she didn't want that.

Slowly, she accepted Jimmy's hand, and he led them over to the four poster bed. Her heart was threatening to explode in her chest, it was beating so loudly, she was surprised Jimmy couldn't hear it.

"Just relax," he whispered, feeling how tense she was as he lowered her onto the bed on her back. "And enjoy it, I'm telling you, it doesn't hurt. I promise. Do you trust me?" He reached down and cupped her cheek, smiling as she nodded. "Good."

He overwhelmed her as he kissed her full on the lips, not sweetly like before, no, this time, it was full of heat and passion, he pushed his tongue into her mouth, dominating her. She gasped aloud as she felt him cup her breasts, forcing her to pull back in surprise.

"OK?" he whispered, freezing in his actions.

She nodded shakily. "I'm OK, sorry, must've got lost in the moment there, you surprised me."

He leaned down and smiled against her neck. "That was my intention. Are you ready?"

She took a deep breath and stared up at the ceiling, hands resting on either side of her head. "Yes, I'm ready."

On that note, Jimmy went wild. He started to kiss her tenderly along her jaw line, lowering himself down her neck, peppering hot kisses all the way down to her cleavage.

From that point, once she was free from all items of clothing, he only seemed to get more turned on, and was more forceful and rough. To be honest, it did hurt. Shareen was right. It hurt like hell.

She felt like a whore, a women who's body is used for one thing only, but Jimmy didn't care. He was in his element. He used every position Rose knew, and many others until she was too tired to carry on. She just let him control her body, which he seemed to like.

Finally, Jimmy came inside her, freezing her to the bone as his seed spilled into her.

Then she sagged against the pillows, exhausted beyond belief and out of breath. Jimmy grinned at her open mouthed expression as he pulled the covers over them, pulling her so that her head rested on his chest.

"Well?" he asked. "Did you enjoy that?"

"I guess so," she mumbled quietly.

"You don't sound so sure," he said. "I didn't hurt you did I?"

"No," she lied. "You didn't."

"Good," he pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead. "Let's get some sleep, you're probably knackered now."

Rose couldn't agree more.

* * *

AN: Thanks for the reviews for the first chapter, I'm always encouraged to hear what people think of my writing. Do continue to review! They make me smile! (:


	3. Part III

Chapter 3

The first week with Jimmy went by quickly. Rose couldn't believe how fast it had gone. It had been one of the best weeks of her life. During those first seven days, Rose had learnt just how romantic Jimmy could be.

He only worked from 7am until 12pm, so they had the rest of the day to themselves. After returning from work, he would praise Rose on all the hard work she had done to keep the apartment as sleek and shiny as when he first bought it. Then he would go for a shower and freshen up, and together the two of them would walk around Cardiff, looking for a place to have lunch. After lunch, they would go shopping, and Jimmy would often treat Rose to an expensive piece of jewellery or item of clothing that she'd always wanted.

Rose felt lucky, she'd never had this kind of life before, where she could get pretty much anything she wanted. Jimmy seemed to have loads of money, she sometimes wondered where it all came from. She knew his part time job at the garage didn't match up the price for her gifts, she sometimes wondered what kind of 'favours' he was owed. But she didn't dwell on it or dare ask him, she didn't want to spoil the happiness they were enduring right now.

Right now they sat in an Italian restaurant, a brand new posh one. After ordering their meals, Jimmy turned to Rose.

"So, what do you fancy doing tonight?" he asked, smiling.

She shrugged. "I don't know, are there any good movies on?"

"We could find out before we go home, or, if you want, we could go to the theatre?"

Rose looked up in surprise. "Seriously?"

"Call it a late birthday present."

She frowned. "But you already got me the phone, which, may I add, was probably the most expensive one of this season."

"What? Am I not allowed to spoil my girl rotten?"

Her heart fluttered as he called her 'my girl'. She'd never been called that before. It felt nice. All of a sudden, the said phone started to ring in her pocket. She pulled it out and looked at the screen, her eyes bugged.

"It's Mickey," she whispered, staring at the screen, not daring to look at Jimmy.

"I thought I told you not to give anyone your number," he said angrily, growling slightly.

"-I-I didn't," she whispered. "I swear, I didn't, I don't know how he got it."

He leaned in close, scaring her as she looked into his dark hooded eyes. "Do you know what I think, Rose? I think you're a liar. I buy you all these new things and the latest of everything, and this is how you repay me? By sneaking around with Smith behind my back?"

Rose shook her head frantically, tears in her eyes. "I'd never do such things! I've been faithful to you all this time, and I am telling you, I _never_ gave Mickey my number to this phone!"

Jimmy nodded, but still looked angry. "We're leaving, now," he said quietly, fishing out his wallet and paying for the meal they hadn't even eaten, and placed the money on the table.

"But what about -"

"I said NOW!" he said loudly, scaring her into silence. "Get up, grab your coat, and let's go."

Terrified of his sudden mood swing, Rose did as she was told, wincing as he grabbed her hand a little too tightly and literally yanked her out of the restaurant. The walk home was silent, Rose didn't know what to say, afraid of making things worse, so she let Jimmy blow off some steam, hoping he'd calm down.

They reached the apartment, and Jimmy walked straight to the bathroom, closing the door, and didn't come out for hours.

Not knowing what to do, Rose set about cleaning the flat once more, hoping to make it up to him when he came out. Once she'd finished cleaning, she started to make dinner, making his favourite meal, spaghetti bolognese. After laying the table and getting out a bottle of wine, Jimmy walked out of the bathroom, stopping as he saw what Rose had done.

"What's all this?" he asked, walking towards it.

She swallowed. "I um, just wanted to apologize for ruining dinner and for what happened before, I was telling the truth, I never gave Mickey my number. It was a mistake, I don't know how it happened -"

"Ssh," he whispered, walking over and placing a finger on her lips. "I know, and I'm sorry for yelling. I'm terrible over my mood swings, it won't happen again, I promise. And don't worry about the incident with Mickey, it's being taken care of."

"How do you mean?"

"Don't worry about, thanks for cooking dinner, shall we eat?" he asked, indicating the chairs.

"Yeah, OK," she whispered, and the two ate in silence, all the while, Rose was trying not to think what he meant by 'it's being taken care of'. She had an idea, but she didn't want to admit it.

She didn't want to admit that her fairytale world was giving her some doubts.

* * *

Rose awoke the next Monday morning to Jimmy kissing her softly on the lips, telling her he had to go to work earlier than normal. She sighed, still sore from the night before, and allowed him to drag her out of bed to kiss him goodbye.

Climbing back into bed, Rose snuggled under the covers, drawing the blinds once more, hoping to get a few more couple of hours sleep. However, no sooner had her eyes closed, did the buzzer to the apartment go off, meaning somebody downstairs wanted to come in.

"Oh you're kidding me!" she grumbled, throwing back the covers in frustration, and pulled on her nightgown, going over to the elevator door, and answering the phone beside it. "Hello?"

"_Rose?"_

"Mickey? What the hell are you doing here? How did you know where we were?"

"_I didn't, I just got lucky, is Jimmy in?" _His voice sounded strained and somewhat weak.

"What's happened to you?"

"_Just answer the question; is Jimmy in?"_

"No, he's just left for work. Why? What's going on?"

"_Let me in and I'll tell you."_

"He'll go mad if he finds out you've been here," she took a breath and let him up. "What am I doing?"

Either this was some kind of trick, or the elevator decided today was the day to take forever. Rose was pacing by the time the doors finally zinged open. When she saw Mickey, she gasped.

"Oh my God!" she cried, looking at the state of him. "What the hell happened to you?"

He was covered from head to toe in cuts and bruises, sporting two black eyes and one which had started to swell. His left arm was wrapped tightly in bandages, and he was hobbling on his right foot.

"Jimmy's gang paid me a visit last night," he mumbled, sitting down on the couch, wincing as he did so.

Anxiously watching the elevator in case Jimmy suddenly dropped by, Rose went and joined him.

"What are you talking about? Jimmy doesn't have a gang," she said, what was Mickey on about?

He scoffed. "Where have you been living?" He looked around. "A penthouse by the looks of it. I'm tellin' ya, Jimmy's got this little crowd of followers that's been tormentin' half the residents of the Powell Estates. It's been going on since before you've left but it's gotten worse since you have left. After I tried to ring you yesterday, Jimmy obviously found out, and he paid me a visit, and beat me up."

Rose stared, unable to handle all of this. Jimmy did this?

"But…I told him that you rang, only cause he was with me at the time and asked me. Oh my God, I did this to you!" she stood up in annoyance, cursing herself and started to pace the floor. "What about Mum? Is she alright?"

Mickey hesitated.

"…Mickey, tell me! Is my mother alright?"

"She was mugged two nights ago," he mumbled, looking at the floor.

"Jesus Christ!" she shrieked, and continued to pace, smacking herself on the head. "This is all my fault! I did this to you guys, all because I left."

"No Rose," said Mickey, struggling to stand for a moment to walk over to her, stopping her as she paced. "This isn't your fault, you didn't know what Jimmy was like. He's sweet talked you into this fantasy world, what did he say his job was? He works part time right?"

She nodded. "Yeah, as head builder for a construction site he's working on."

Mickey chuckled. "That's rich, that is so rich, especially coming from him. He's lying. He's been part of this gang for ages, they specialize in drugs and sex trafficking women."

Rose blanched, and felt like she was going to faint. "What?"

"The sex trafficking is fairly new, normally one of them would romance with a woman, or a young girl around your age, preferably a virgin to start with, I…I take it he's done it with you?" She nodded shakily. "Then they would romance the girl, buying her all these lavish gifts and expensive items, things that the girl couldn't buy themselves, then they would suggest a holiday abroad, specifically in Italy, which is where foreign men buy the women as their own personal concubines."

"I'll need to see some proof," she said determinedly, not stopping to pin the blame on Jimmy just yet.

"Have he got any papers that he hasn't let you see? Or stuff that he keeps private?" Mickey asked, all professional.

Rose thought about it, then nodded. "Hang on," she walked over to the bed and knelt down, reaching down underneath and pulling out Jimmy's briefcase. She fiddled with the lock for a moment to work out the code, when it opened, she opened it up, seeing a posh black leather diary, flight tickets, and a stack of papers filled neatly. Taking the pile of papers, Rose saw a list of names, some that had been highlighted, and others that had been ticked off. Rose eventually found her name on the list, but it was blank. Was that good or bad? Then she saw the flight tickets, _two of them_, with Jimmy's name on it, as well as hers, and they were both for Italy, Rome, and they were due to go…_tomorrow?_

This was all too much for Rose. She dumped everything back in the briefcase and ran to the bathroom, slamming the door. Mickey winced as he heard her retching loudly.

Five minutes later she emerged, pale and trembling. She started to put all the things back in the briefcase as she found them with shaking hands, and placed it back under the bed.

"I can't do this," she whispered, sitting back down to Mickey on the sofa. He pulled her into his arms. "I've got to get away, tonight, those tickets to Rome are for tomorrow, I can't go to _Italy_ and leave all this behind. How am I going to get away? Jimmy's gonna have his eye on me 24/7."

"Will think of something, what time does he get back from 'work'?" he asked, rubbing her back.

"Around midday," she whispered. "Does Mum know?"

"Only about the drugs, I didn't want to freak her out. Hold on, can I hear a car?"

Frowning, Rose got up to look out the window. She saw a black van pulled up outside. Four men climbed out, one of them included…

"Shit!" she span around to Mickey, eyes wide and terrified. "Jimmy's back! And three other men!"

"Danny, Tom and Greg," Mickey whispered. "Great. We're in big trouble."

* * *

AN: So, what did you think? Does it all make sense? I was inspired by one of my favourite movies _Taken_ with Liam Neeson. I bloody love that man, great actor! Anyway, I'm thinking of making this a trilogy. Ish. This could be the start and the introduction to Jimmy, then the second story could be the Doctor learning about him, and the third…I don't know. Would that work? Let me know by review! Or if you have any ideas or tips, that would be great! No flames!


	4. Part IV

**AN: WARNING! I am writing this in bold so that you can see it. This chapter contains scenes of rape. Please read with care. Do not continue to read if underage. No flames, please. It's taken me forever to write this chapter, I'm terrified of how you'll all take it.**

Chapter 4

"Not good, not good, not good," Rose whimpered, and continued to pace, which irritated Mickey to no end. She'd always had a bad habit of this, especially when she was nervous or scared, but right now, she had a good reason to be. "What do we do? He'll flip when he finds out you've been here!"

Mickey got to his feet, and hobbled over. "Alright, alright, just calm down, Rose. Take it easy, we can work something out. Is there anywhere to hide?"

Rose looked around the apartment. "The bathroom, quick!" she started shoving him towards it, wincing as he almost tripped over the decking in their haste to get there, causing him to cry out. "Sorry!" Making sure he was alright, she glanced at the elevator, which was making its way up to their apartment. "I'll close the door, just keep quiet, don't make a sound and he shouldn't hear you."

Mickey nodded, looking nervous himself. "…Rose, it'll be alright. Trust me."

She nodded back in response, and quickly closed the door, just as the elevator indicated that it had arrived. She sat cross legged on the bed, determined to get some answers.

The door slid open, and Rose watched, her heart pounding as Jimmy, Danny, Tom and Greg walked in, all wearing leather jackets.

"You're back early," she said quietly. "Didn't you say you had to work later today?"

"I wanted to spend more time with you, baby," he said, sweeping over and kissing her on the lips. "And I wanted to introduce you to your friends. Rose, you already know Danny, this is Tom and Greg."

Rose got to her feet, and stood defiantly. "I know, Jimmy. I know exactly who they are."

Jimmy froze. "What are you talking about, Rose?"

"Do you really think I'm that stupid? I've seen what's in your 'private' briefcase Jimmy. _I know_. I know that I'm on the list with plenty of other women, I know that you've been tormenting people on the estate with your pathetic little gang. When were you planning on telling me that we're going to Rome tomorrow?" she pulled the tickets out of her nightgown pocket. "Well you know what, I'm not going," to prove her point, she went to tear them up.

"Don't. You. Dare." Jimmy growled, loosing his patience. He seized hold of her wrists and yanked her towards him so that she could feel his breath on her face. "How did you find out? Before this morning you didn't even know what I was doing. Who told you?" When she stayed silent, he let out a yell of frustration and clasped a hand around her neck, startling her. "Was it Smith? It was wasn't it? He's a sneaky little bastard, I'll give him that! Where is he? Is he still here? Tell me Rose!"

"…no!" she gasped, trying to prise his hand away from her throat. "Let me go!"

"Bitch!" he snarled, and backhanded her across the face, sending her to the floor. Clutching her stinging cheek, she flinched as he knelt down to her height, glaring at her. "I'm going to ask you one last time, where is he?"

The bathroom door opened, Mickey stepped out. "Leave her alone, I'm here."

Jimmy stood up, slowly turned, and smirked at his appearance. "Looks like you had a rough night Smith, tell me, how did you find out about what we do?"

"I have an excellent set of computer skills, hacking into computers is nothing to me. I could hack into international rescue if I really wanted."

"I see; so, you found out about what we do, and you came to tell Rose, to warn her, I'm guessing? Well, that wasn't the brightest thing to do. Y'see, there's four of me, and only one of you."

All of sudden, unbeknown to Jimmy, Rose gathered the strength to stand up, and held on tightly to the lamp. As Jimmy started to turn around, Rose used the lamp to whack him around the head, knocking him to the ground. Danny, Tom and Greg sprung into action, and ran towards Rose and Mickey.

Mickey grabbed Rose's hand, and with surprising strength she didn't know he had, he dragged her behind him and past the three men, heading towards the elevator. Rose shrieked suddenly as she fell face first to the ground. She twisted to see that Jimmy had regained himself and had pulled her down to the floor by the ankle, and was dragging himself up her body, pinning her down.

"Let me go!" she screamed, squirming to get away.

Danny, Tom and Greg all circled Mickey, ready to take him out once more.

"NO!" Rose screamed, terrified, as she watched the men starting to punch and kick him repeatedly. Mickey tried to fight back as much as he could, but soon he was on his knees, panting heavily.

"Look Rose," Jimmy whispered huskily in her ear. "This is all happening because of you. It's your fault that Smith's in this state. All your fault, he's never going to forgive you."

As Mickey was beaten until he was unconscious, Rose knew Jimmy was right. Mickey would never forgive her, it was her fault for leaving, her fault for walking out on her Mum, her fault that Jackie had been mugged two days ago.

"Please…" she begged Jimmy, as his men continued to beat Mickey. "Make them stop."

"In return for what?"

She whimpered, tears falling down her face. "I'll do anything, just stop, please."

"Alright guys," Jimmy called. "Back up, that's enough."

"You never let us have any fun," Danny grumbled, kicking Mickey one last time for good measure.

"Well, that's about to change, gentlemen," he chuckled, and hauled Rose roughly to her knees, twisting her arms painfully behind her back. "She needs a little training don't you think, about what to expect when she's in Rome? She's all yours gentlemen, to do as you please."

Jimmy got to his feet and let go of Rose as he did so, leaving her on her knees on the floor.

"What are you doing?" Rose demanded, fear in her eyes as the three men advanced on her, watching Jimmy walk away. "Jimmy please!"

"Like I said, you need to be trained," he said, heading for the kitchen for a bottle of wine. "It'll be rough in Rome, I promise you that."

Danny approached Rose and assumed the potion that Jimmy had done only moment ago, and twisted her arms securely behind her back, so that her back was against his chest.

"Hold her down, spread her legs," Danny instructed, his voice husky in Rose's ear. "I want to see the bitch when she comes."

Tom and Greg obeyed and bent Rose's legs, spreading them and holding her ankles down with one hand.

"Don't," she whispered. "Please."

Danny clamped a hand suddenly over her mouth. "Shut up. You, are a worthless, slutty whore who is not worth negotiating with. Besides, you're not exactly in a potion to negotiate are you Tyler?"

In response, Rose bit down hard on Danny's hand, hard enough to drawl blood. Danny yelled, pulling Rose back down again as she tried to get away.

"Stupid bitch!" he snarled, tearing off her nightgown to reveal her silk blue nightdress that Jimmy had unsurprisingly bought. "You'll pay for that!"

But Jimmy was already marching over and the men backed away as he backhanded her again, and kicked her in the stomach, watching as she keeled over.

"Do as you're fucking told, Rose!" he got onto his knees, rolling her onto her back. "D'you want us to kill Mickey? We will if we have too! Understand?" Not waiting for an answer, Jimmy tore off her nightdress, ignoring her scream of protest as she was left in her bra and knickers. "If you want Smith to live, you'll listen to what we tell you to do. Get her up."

She was positioned in the same way she was before, only this time, Jimmy held onto her arms, so he was there to stop her if she disobeyed.

"Actually, get her on the bed, that way we can restrain her," Jimmy said to Danny. Rose whimpered as she was dragged to her feet, Danny grabbed her ankles quickly as Rose tried to kick out at them.

She was held down by Danny, Tom and Greg as Jimmy reached in the bedside table for some rope.

This didn't stop Rose from struggling though; she kicked and screamed for all it was worth, hoping that somebody, _somewhere_ would hear her. Despite the struggling, Jimmy managed to restrain Rose and tie each one of her wrists to the bedposts.

He chuckled as she tried to get away. "Nice try, Tyler, but I'm afraid it's just not going to happen. You brought this on yourself."

The next few minutes, hours (maybe), went on forever for Rose. She was twisted, pulled, stretched in every possible way by the four men. Each time they thrust into her, over and over, passing her around like an object, Rose cried in pain. These men were a lot worse than Jimmy altogether, a lot more tougher, more rough. At first she sobbed openly, the pain being intense as her body was used and abused, but now as time wore on, she simply lay there, the tears occasionally fell down her cheeks, then eventually stopped.

Finally, Greg pulled out of her, slumped, yet thoroughly spent, as were the other men, although Tom looked slightly guilty.

"I need a drink," Greg mumbled, pulling his clothes back on. "Shall we head to the 'Sailor's Cabin' for a pint?" Danny and Tom agreed, and also got dressed, just like that, as if nothing ever happened. They walked to the doors and called up the elevator, and turned to Jimmy. "Coming?" Greg asked.

"You guys go ahead, I'll follow up, I've just got to clear up a few things," he said quietly, and watched them go. Then there was silence, until Jimmy sat up and pulled out his penknife, and turned to Rose. "I hope that's taught you a lesson about defying me," he said, cutting through the binds and freeing her. But she did not move, terrified to the bone about what his next move would be. "It'll be worse in Rome, believe me. You got lucky tonight we were easy on you."

Then he was gone; at long last. Her broken body had a little strength to sit up on the bed, despite having many cuts and bruises, and blood dripping down her legs. She winced and wrapped the bed sheets tightly around her, and shuffled on her knees over to Mickey, leaning against the wall and clasping his hand, hoping he'd wake up. Thankfully, he was still alive, but she didn't know how much longer it would be before she wasn't.

* * *

AN: Wow! Thanks for all the reviews so far, you guys are great! I hope that chapter was alright, please let me know if it isn't! (:


	5. Part V

**AN: I decided to change this chapter, and rewrote it, as several people pointed out in reviews that Rose's reaction to being raped was a little weird, so I hope this was done a bit better. To be fair, this is a pretty hard subject to write up without being judgemental, so I hope I didn't upset anyone by writing out of context.**

Chapter 5

Rose sat crouched on the floor at the foot of the bed, eyes wide, clutching the bed sheets tightly to her. Hours had passed since Jimmy and his gang had left, but Rose didn't care.

Mickey still lay on the floor, unconscious. He hadn't moved for the past few hours, but Rose could see him breathing.

But right now, as selfish as it sounds, Rose didn't care about Mickey. She'd just be raped! By four men, and Jimmy looked on, as though nothing mattered nor cared. She felt dirty, used, worthless. And broken. Bruises were beginning to form on her arms, and felt the occasional trickle of blood down her leg, which was starting to form on the floor.

She tensed as Mickey stirred, and shuffled backwards around the bed as he started to move, and groaned, eventually sitting on his knees, looking around and holding his head.

"Urgh," he muttered, somewhat sluggishly. "I think I've got concussion, what happened? Rose?" he shuffled around on his knees until he found her cowered beside the bed, watching him anxiously. Then he noticed how she was only wearing the bed sheets, and the blood down her legs. "Oh my God, Rose, what happened to you?"

Rose backed into the corner of the room as he quickly walked over, kneeling down her side, reaching out to touch her.

"Don't touch me!" she cried, flinching away from his outstretched hand.

He pulled back, startled by her outburst, and sat back, leaning against the bed. "But it's me, Mickey," he said slowly, thinking she must be delusional. "Rose, what happened to you? What did Jimmy do to you?"

Reluctantly, Rose opened her mouth to speak, but her voice was faint and hoarse from the screaming.

"N-nothing," she whispered, her hand trembling as she ran it through her knotted hair. "N-nothing m'fine."

"No you're not, don't lie to me," he said sternly, making her shudder and picture Jimmy. "Look at you, you're a mess, c'mere, c'mon," he ignored her protests and weak struggles as he helped her to her feet, helping her not to stumble over the sheets as he guided her to the couch. "You're bleeding," he said gently, pointing at her left arm, which had four, long, bloody lines from where one of the men scratched her. "Do you have a first aid kit?"

She nodded shakily. "In the kitchen," she muttered, and hugged her knees close to her chest on the couch. She closed her eyes, struggling to breathe. She jumped as Mickey returned, complete with the first aid kit. He gently took her arm and started to apply an anaesthetic with cotton wool, making her hiss in pain as it stung painfully.

"Sorry," he mumbled, apologetic as he gently wiped the blood away, before wrapping a bandage around it, tying it securely. "There we go, all better now." He cleaned up the mess he made and washed his hands in the kitchen. "So," he began quietly, sitting down next to her again. "Are you going to tell me what happened?"

There was a long silence, before Rose had the courage to speak.

"When you were beaten to near death and was knocked out, Jimmy and his gang turned onto me. I tried to get away, but I didn't want to leave you to suffer," she felt the tears starting to well up. "Jimmy got hold of me, and held me down. He tied me to the bed, and he, well he um," she cut off, knowing that Mickey would understand.

"He raped you?" he snarled, making her flinch. "And he just walked away? The bastard!"

"Actually, he didn't," she corrected. "He was the one who tied me down, his friends did the attacking. He just watched."

"I'm gonna kill him, that sadistic bastard," he muttered, and pulled out his phone.

Rose blanched. "What are you doing?"

"What do you think? I'm calling the police, then we can get outta here. Then I'm calling Jackie."

Rose jumped up, following him as he dialled 999. "NO!" she grabbed the phone out of his hand. "You can't! I can't answer their questions! He'll kill me if he finds out we busted him! Please! Don't do this! I'm begging you, Mick, please!"

"Rose, look at the state of you!" he indicated the sheets wrapped around her. "You can't go on like this! No, you can't let Jimmy control you anymore. Do you want to go home?"

Before Rose could answer, the elevator door sprung open, surprising them. The two of them spun around in alarm, and saw Jimmy stood there, an angered expression on his face.

"You are home, Rose, and you're not leaving," he said, seeing how her body had frozen in fear, her eyes wide. To there horror, Jimmy pulled out a gun from his back pocket. Then he pointed it at Mickey. "And neither are you, Smith, you've interfered far too much. It's time to get rid of you. Say your goodbyes, Rose. This'll be the last time you see Mr Smith."

To Mickey's surprise, Rose stood in front of him. "No."

Jimmy sighed, cocking the gun. "Don't make me do this, Rose, but I will if I have too. Now, move."

"I said no." She said firmly, sounding a lot braver than she actually was.

All of a sudden, the door to the flat burst open, and four or five armed police officers ran into the room, circling Jimmy, who dropped his gun in alarm.

"H-how?" Rose whispered, turning to Mickey, who had a phone in his hand, and shook it.

"I had to Rose, I can't see you suffering like this. I've already told your Mum."

Rose's jaw dropped. "You tricked me."

"I had too, I had to do it to save you. You wouldn't have come otherwise."

Rose turned her attention back to the police.

"Jimmy Stone, I am arresting you for the following; domestic abuse, rape, illegal dealings with drugs and sex trafficking. You do not have to say anything that will harm your defence, and you have the right to remain silent."

Jimmy stayed silent as he was handcuffed. His eyes met with Rose in a stony glare.

"I'll get you back, Tyler, I swear I will. I'll get you back, and when I do, it'll be a lot worse for you."

Rose watched as the police officers dragged Jimmy out of the apartment, her body quaking with fear.

A kindly looking officer stepped over to them, noting how terrified Rose was, and stepped back to give her some space.

"Are you alright, Miss?" he asked gently, taking in her appearance.

She nodded, trying not to freak out. "Yes, thanks, I'm fine."

"We've informed your mother, and she's being told of the situation now. There's no need to be alarmed," he said quickly, seeing her glance at Mickey in horror. "We have everything under control. Mr Stone won't be able to harm you again. Whatever his sentence will be, he'll still have a restraining order so that he won't be able to come anywhere near you. If you'd both like to come with me, then we can take you to the hospital to get you checked over."

"Can I get dressed first, please?" Rose asked quietly, looking down in shame.

The officer smiled. "Of course, take all the time you need."

* * *

**AN: As I said before, I hope that was better. I feel more confident with this one, anyway. Please review! ****J**


	6. Part VI

Chapter 6

A couple of hours later, found Rose at the hospital, sat upright in the bed in her own private room. After a few scans, it became apparent that she had two broken ribs, a sprained wrist, and plenty of cuts and bruises.

Luckily Mickey's wasn't so bad, at least there was nothing broken. She'd already made a statement to the police, which was probably the most nerve wracking thing she'd ever done. But it was done, and there was nothing she could do about it.

After getting some more blood tests done by her doctor, Rose now lay in the bed, wearing a hospital gown, with Mickey resting in the chair beside her, the pair of them waiting for Jackie to arrive.

And eventually she did, in the early hours of the morning, just as Rose was beginning to doze off, she jumped up when the door burst open, and Jackie rushed in, hair and clothes sopping wet from the torrents of rain outside.

"Oh thank God!" she cried, dumping her coat and bags on the floor, and enveloping Rose in a hug. "Thank God you're alright, I was so worried!"

"I'm fine, Mum," Rose whispered, tearing up. She'd missed her Mum, really missed her. Jimmy had cut her off from outside contact to her family. She'd not seen or heard from Jackie in almost two months. "Really, I'm fine."

"You should've called me the minute things started to go wrong," Jackie sobbed, pulling back to look at her daughter. "You're so young, and you've already been through so much. How can you tell me that you're fine after all that?"

Jackie could always tell when Rose was lying. Rose looked down, avoiding her gaze and shrugged.

"Well you were right, Jimmy did turn out to be bad news, I was just too stupid to listen to reason, I'm sorry, Mum. If I'd have known he'd turn out like this then I never would've…" she broke off into tears.

Jackie pulled her into a hug once more. "No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have let you go. But I promise you, we will get through this. Together. I'm never going to leave you ever again."

* * *

_Four years later…_

"Rose!" the Doctor knocked loudly on her bedroom door, wearing a black tuxedo. He hated this thing, it always brought him bad luck. "C'mon, we're gonna be late."

"Time machine!" she called back cheekily. She stood in front of her full length mirror, checking out her outfit. Jackie had called a few hours ago, informing Rose that she'd been invited to a high school reunion, which incidentally, was being held at her old high school.

The dress code was formal; much to the Doctor's dismay. However, Rose was happy to have the chance to dress up, since she missed her original prom back in the day. She was allowed to bring two guests along with her, so of course, she invited the Doctor, and her other best friend, Captain Jack Harkness. Although, to be fair, he'd practically begged her to come with them, and Rose being Rose, she couldn't say no.

She was wearing a strapless royal blue dress with a line of sequins making a V line along the bust to the waistline, and floated just above her knees. She also had a pair of strappy silver sandals to match. Her hair had been straightened and loosely curled at the bottom, and she had applied a little mascara and eyeliner.

There was a sharp knock at the door again. "Rose!"

She sighed heavily, knowing how impatient the Doctor was. "Alright, I'm coming!" she grabbed her white see-through wrap off her bed and wrapped it around her shoulders, and took a deep breath, and opened the door.

The Doctor's jaw dropped dramatically as he took her in. "Wow," he breathed, admiring her dress. "You look…amazing."

Rose blushed. "Thank you, not so bad yourself," she cleared her throat awkwardly. "Where's Jack?"

"Waiting for us in the console room," he rolled his eyes. "Are you sure it's a good idea bringing him along? He'll probably flirt with most if not all of your old classmates."

Rose shrugged. "So? Let him have his fun. We could always leave if it gets too much."

The Doctor sighed, knowing he was fighting a loosing battle. "Alright fine, but don't blame me if his ego gets bigger than his head," he extended his arm. "Shall we?"

She rolled her eyes and linked her arm through his, and the two walked into the console room, where Jack sat on the Captain's chair (as Rose called it), dressed in his usual attire and royal navy coat.

Jack let out a wolf whistle as he laid his eyes on Rose, causing her to flush. "Wow, don't you look mind blowing tonight?"

Rose went and whacked him on the arm. "Stop it. Promise me you won't do anything to embarrass me in front of my friends?"

He held up his pinkie. "Pinkie promise?" he chuckled as she shook it.

The Doctor was currently setting the coordinates, so that the TARDIS landed on the school grounds, but out of sight.

"Here we are then, 'Jericho Street High School, established for young students since 1874.'" He grinned at Rose. "This should be fun!"

* * *

**AN: Here we go, the bit that you guys have all been waiting for! ;) However, it's slightly AU, cause Jack's in it. The Doctor and Rose never left him behind, and this is set just before Army of Ghosts! Please review!**


	7. Part VII

Chapter 7

Rose stepped out of the TARDIS; it was dark, around six thirty, and she could see her old school in the distance, with young men and women dressed fancily walking in.

"How are you feeling Rosie?" Jack asked, clasping her hand and giving it a firm squeeze. The Doctor took her other, sensing her discomfort.

"I'm terrified," she said in a hushed whisper. "Last time I was at this place was when I was fifteen, I never finished my last year, I dropped out early, and I feel weird, it brings back memories being here. I hated school."

"If it makes you feel any better, I hated it too," the Doctor told her, smiling. "I dropped out when I was ten years old. I only lasted two years, I was too smart for them."

"Now why doesn't that surprise me," Jack tutted. "Are we doing this thing or what?"

Rose nodded, adjusting her wrap about her shoulders confidently. "OK, let's go."

Together the three friends walked hand in hand, unaware that they were being closely watched by a dark figure hidden behind the trees. Satisfied it was them, the figure gave a nod and walked away, as though he'd never been there.

* * *

Once inside the school, Rose felt somewhat better. It was rather overwhelming to be back, but it was nice to see what she'd missed.

Inside the entrance hall, the place thronged with old students from her year, some she recognised, and others she didn't. There was a long white table by the foot of the stairs, with three members of staff seated behind, and there were cartons of what looked like invitations.

"This way," the Doctor shouted over the music coming from the assembly hall, where most of the students could be seen dancing. He led the way towards the table, and picked up three of the white cards, handing them out. They were about to walk away, when a voice stopped them.

"Oh my God," the voice was belonging to a woman, a woman who sounded strict and harsh. Rose blanched. "Tell me that's not you."

"Oh no," Rose squeaked, slowly turning around.

The three of them turned around, and came face to face with a hard faced looking brunette.

The woman smirked. "Well, well, well, so it is. Welcome back Miss Tyler. I'm surprised to see you of all people here."

"Who is she?" Jack stage whispered in her ear.

"My head teacher," she hissed back, standing on his foot to shut him up. "Hello Mrs Gresham, it's…nice to see you again."

Mrs Gresham raised a disbelieving eyebrow. "I'd say the same to you, but then I'd be lying. Then again, you were always such a rebellious case to deal with."

"How so?" the Doctor asked, genuinely curious. Rose never did speak about her school life.

"Who might you be?" Mrs Gresham asked suspiciously.

"Doctor John Smith," the Doctor lied easily, pulling out his psychic paper. "I'm Rose's-"

"Boyfriend," Jack cut in, smirking at their stunned expressions. "He's the boyfriend."

Even Mrs Gresham was surprised. "I see. Surely you heard about the school gymnasium being blown up in a suspected arson attack?"

The Doctor shook his head. "No. Did you find out who did it?"

The woman's smirk widened. "Why don't you ask you girlfriend? She'll give you some answers."

The two men turned and saw that Rose had vanished completely. She'd done a runner.

"Rose!" the Doctor shouted, rushing out of the building, followed closely by Jack.

"There!" Jack pointed, where he could just make her out walking back to the TARDIS.

Rose jumped in alarm as the two men sped up to her, stopping her from leaving.

"Where are you going?" the Doctor asked, stepping in her path, holding her back.

"Anywhere away from her!" she shouted, pointing back to the school. "That woman is set to make my life a misery, and I'm not even at school anymore!"

"You blew up the school gymnasium?" Jack asked in disbelief.

Rose spluttered, put on the spot. "M-maybe…" she faltered, embarrassed. "But it was an accident! They should've installed fire alarms in the stupid place! I was…just having a smoke with some friends, and I obviously didn't put it out."

"You used to smoke?" the Doctor asked in dismay. "Rose, do you know how dangerous that is? To some at such a young age?"

Rose rolled her eyes. "Please, don't give me that lecture. I've given it up. My Mum and Gran gave me that lecture. As Mrs Gresham announced, I was a 'rebellious case' to deal with. When I was fifteen, I went through a stage of smoking, drinking, staying out late, getting into trouble at school. I may have been sent home a couple of times, pissed my Mum off no end, and you should've seen my report card pretty much every other day."

Jack stared in shock. "Rose Tyler, I never knew you were such a trouble maker!"

"Even so, what do you want to do? Do you want to go back? You'll miss out if you don't see you friends."

Rose nodded thoughtfully. "Alright, we'll go back, but only for a while."

* * *

**AN: Wow! Thanks for the amazing feedback from the previous chapters! I'm overwhelmed! So this chapter is for you guys!**


	8. Part VIII

Chapter 8

Once they were inside the dance hall, which was thriving with students, the Doctor, Rose and Jack had found a small table at the back, and were currently drinking their beverages.

"I always swore to myself when I was younger that I'd never come back to this place," Rose said suddenly, looking around the large room. "I never imagined that I'd get invited back, I doubted they'd want me back, least of all Mrs Gresham, the cow."

Jack smirked at the sound of Rose being so abusive towards her head teacher. "Say Rose, would you like to dance?"

Michael Jackson's '_Blame It On The Boogie' _had just started to play loudly. Rose rolled her eyes at the song choice, and glanced at the Doctor.

He smiled. "Go ahead, I'll look after the drinks."

However, no sooner had Jack and Rose arrived on the dance floor, did Rose hear her name being shouted loudly.

"Rose!"

Rose turned to the direction of the voice, and grunted as she was almost knocked down when a body slammed into her, engulfing her in a huge bear hug. Jack stood to the side awkwardly, not knowing whether to help her or not.

"Oh my God it's you! It's really you! Your Mum said you'd be here!"

In her blurry haze, Rose pulled away from the person to get a better look at her. She couldn't mistake that bright pink hair. Wait…pink? Last time Rose saw her it was red. Well, it was a while ago since she saw her.

"Shareen?"

Shareen Watson grinned a dazzling white teethed smile. "In the flesh."

"What are you doing here? I thought you were living in Mexico or somewhere like that."

"I was until yesterday, I came back to see my Mum and friends, and just by coincidence, I heard there was a school reunion, so I thought I'd see some of the old crowd. I think Keisha's around here somewhere, I never expected you to come to this, especially with Mrs Gresham being here. You know, I can't believe that old witch is still here!"

"Neither can I," Rose grumbled, blushing as Jack cleared his throat. "Sorry, um, Shareen, this is my friend, Jack Harkness, Jack, this is my other friend Shareen. We were best friends back at school."

Shareen. "Excuse me, we still _are_ best friends, I hope," she eyed Jack thoughtfully. "It's nice to meet you Mr Harkness."

Jack grinned and took her extended hand, kissing her knuckles. "The pleasure is all mine Shareen, and it's Captain."

Rose groaned inwardly and buried her head in her hands. "Jack, stop flirting."

Shareen had blushed as pink as her hair. "I d-don't mind at all."

"Everything alright?"

Rose turned in alarm to see the Doctor looking on at them. "What are you doing? I thought you were looking after the drinks."

"I was, but some other people wanted the table, so I offered since we weren't using it. Besides, I wanted to see what all the fuss was about." He looked at Shareen, who's mouth had dropped open. The Doctor didn't notice at all, and smiled. "Hi, you must be Shareen, I'm the Doctor."

Shareen nodded, still in shock over how good looking both of these men were. "Would you excuse us a moment? Rose and I need to make a detour to the restroom."

"We do?" Rose asked in bemusement as Shareen took her hand.

"Trust me. We do."

* * *

Shareen burst into the women's toilets, dragging Rose with her, and leaned against the counter, folding her arms.

"Aren't you going to explain?" she asked her friend teasingly.

Rose frowned. "Explain what?"

"Explain how you managed to bag not one, but TWO extremely handsome looking men such as those two, especially the one in the tux. He is FIT."

"The Doctor?" Rose scoffed. "He is not fit…"

"Rose Tyler, you little minx!" Shareen laughed as her friend blushed. "You are totally infatuated with him!"

"I'm not infatuated with him!"

"Yes you are."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"I am not infatuated with him Shareen!" Rose cried, getting frustrated.

The door opened, and a coloured girl walked in, her long black hair straightened reaching her thighs. "Who's infatuated with who? I thought I heard you two gobby cows arguing."

Shareen squealed like a giddy schoolgirl and bounced over to hug Keisha Brown tightly.

Rose rolled her eyes when Keisha held her arms out to her, and the two girls embraced.

"Now, tell me why you two are bickering."

Rose sighed heavily as Shareen rambled on, knowing that she was fighting a loosing battle.

Keisha grinned. "Oh I've already met the Doctor, he helped get my brother back. And you're right," she spun around to Rose. "You are infatuated with him, I've seen the way you two look at each other. Your eyes go all soppy and you have big dopy grins on your faces. You're in denial girl."

Rose groaned in annoyance, throwing her hands in the air. "Alright fine! Yes, I do like him, but he's not a domestic person. He's not the type to settle down and fall in love with his best friend, that's not his thing."

Shareen smiled sympathetically. "From the way he looks at you? You're kidding! He loves you Rose! And Jack can see it too! Why don't you two take some time out from all the dancing and just talk? It can't do no harm."

"Yeah? And what happens if he turns around and says no?" Rose asked, feeling her heart break a little at the thought. "I can't face that again."

"Is this about Jimmy?" Keisha asked gently, knowing that this was still a sensitive subject for Rose.

Rose's head snapped up in alarm, fear evident in her eyes. "Don't say that name!" she snarled bitterly.

"Your Mum told us what happened when we found out he was arrested. It was all over the news, saying that he'd been arrested for domestic and sexual abuse _and_ sex trafficking and drugs. Sweetheart, you may not wanna talk about it or hear his name, but we care about you. We both do, as do the Doctor and Jack."

Rose folded her arms and leaned against the toilet cubicle door, staring passively ahead.

"You've not told them have you?" Shareen whispered.

"Why should I?" Rose demanded. "It's none of their business if I tell them or not, and to be fair, I'm trying to forget about it. I just want to move on, and not even have to think about his name."

"I know," Keisha said gently. "I'm sorry. Do you want to go back out? We can dance for a bit if you want?"

Rose shook her head. "No, I wish I was, but I should be getting back home. I know it's early, but I promised my Mum I'd spend some time with her before I go back with the Doctor and Jack."

After exchanging hugs with both of her friends and promises to keep in touch, Rose walked over to where the Doctor and Jack sat, and the two men noticed that she looked somewhat flustered, her eyes all teary.

"You alright Rose?" Jack asked quietly.

Rose nodded, wiping her eyes hastily. "Yeah, I'm fine. We just got a bit emotional, ya know, being back at school and stuff, it happens."

"Uh huh," Jack said disbelievingly, knowing how bad Rose was at lying. He caught eye contact with the Doctor, knowing that he'd caught on it too.

He'd have to investigate this situation later.

Captain Jack Harkness to the rescue.

* * *

**AN: Boom! Another chapter done, although on a cheesy ending! Cringe! Oh well. Let me know what you guys think! Remember, more reviews, more chapters! ;)**


	9. Part IX

**AN: Once again, I'm blown away by your eagerness to see more, so here we have it, another chapter of the story! Enjoy! Oh, and I think this is the one everyone has been waiting for! ;) Even better; the Doctor finally discovers about Rose's dark past and her deepest secrets.**

Chapter 9

It was around half eleven at night, when Rose and her two friends walked into Jackie's flat.

"You're back early," Jackie called from the lounge, where she sat on the sofa in her pink fluffy nightgown and pyjamas. "I wasn't expecting you back until at least the early hours. How did it…go?"

She trailed off as Rose marched firmly into the room and huffed heavily, sitting in the armchair.

"It was fine, apart from the fact that Mrs Gresham is still headmistress there."

Even Jackie grimaced.

"Ooh, I can imagine how that went. What did she say?"

"She said she was surprised to see me there, like hell, she was the one who sent the bloody invites. Oh, and she mentioned that I blew up the gymnasium."

"Did you?" asked Jack curiously, as he and the Doctor also sat down.

"No! I did not! At the time I was smoking outside the building to keep away from the teachers, and I threw it on the ground to put it out, but obviously, I didn't put it out properly. Gresham was just using that as an excuse to get rid of me, since we hated each other."

There was silence, since nobody knew what to really say.

Rose sighed, glancing at the clock. "I'm gonna go to bed, I take it you two are going back to the TARDIS?"

Jack nodded. "I will be, yeah. You Doc?"

"I'll stay here if that's alright with Jackie," he received a nod and a smile. "Perfect. Jack, you've got your key right?"

Jack produced his key from around his neck, identical to how Rose kept hers on a piece of string. "Always."

Rose nodded, bidding everyone goodnight. "I'll see you all in the morning."

* * *

_He was watching her. She could feel him, but couldn't see him. That was the worst thing of all._

_She was back in the apartment, and it was still as sleek and shiny as ever. Except, it seemed darker, eerier, like someone had just abandoned the place. He was here, she could feel him properly now, his husky breath on the back of her neck, his hands grasping the sides of her waist._

"_Oh Rosie, Rosie Tyler, I want you so bad."_

_Her heart pounded in her chest, tiny beads of sweat dripped off her forehead, the feeling of claustrophobia closed in on her as his arms wound themselves tightly around her waist, her back pressed firmly against his chest. He started to nuzzle her neck, making her panic. She started to squirm, when she felt the wetness of his tongue on her neck, making her shiver. Her struggling became more ferocious as she attempted to get away._

"_No!" she gasped, her breath ragged and coming in quick pants. "…no, please!"_

"_I told you I'd get you back Rose," he whispered harshly in her ear. "And I told you it would be worse for when I did. Now you have to pay the price."_

"_No! No! Please!"_

"Rose? Rose!"

Someone was shaking her, but she was too involved in her dream to care, and continued to hit out at the person shaking her.

She heard a bump, and the sound of somebody tumbling to the floor.

"Ow! What did you do that for?"

Rose gasped, opening her eyes, sitting up in bed and reaching for the lamp, switching it on, she blinked at the harshness and saw the Doctor sitting on the floor, rubbing his head.

Self consciously, Rose pulled the bed covers up her body securely. "Doctor?" she asked in exhaustion, yawning wildly. "What are you doing in here?"

"Came to see if you were alright," he muttered, still rubbing his head and sitting on the bed. "You were screaming at whoever it was to stop."

Rose tried to look as innocent as possible. "Telling who to stop?"

The Doctor's lip quirked a smile. "You tell me."

She shrugged half heartedly. "Can't remember it much now, it's all a bit of a blur."

"Rose Tyler, you are such a bad liar," he chuckled, reaching out and holding her hand. "Come on, tell me what happened."

"Oh stop, why do I always have to tell you every little thing about myself?" she demanded, snatching her hand out of his, surprising him, and wiped the sweat away from her forehead. Wait. That was really there? "I just had a bad dream, can you blame me, given the lifestyle we lead?"

"I suppose not; Rose, don't you trust me?" the Doctor asked, slightly hurt.

Rose looked down at her twisted hands, feeling guilty and torn. Yes, she did trust him, but did she trust him enough with one of her darkest secrets. Maybe Shareen and Keisha were right, maybe she should tell the Doctor and Jack, maybe it would help her move on somewhat. Even though four years had passed, it was still a traumatic ordeal to overcome quickly and alone.

She sighed, wiping away leftover tears from her nightmare. "Alright, I'll tell you. Just promise me one thing?"

"…OK. What's that?"

"Promise me you won't think of me any differently to how you do now?"

"Why would I do that?"

"Because once I've told you about my dream, you might just do that."

"I promise you, I won't."

Rose took a deep breath, and sat cross legged on her bed, resting a pillow on her knees. The Doctor mirrored her, also crossing his legs and sitting opposite.

"Alright; how much, do you know about me? I know it sounds out of the blue, but back in your ninth incarnation, you knew that I got a red bicycle when I was twelve; but how much do you really know about me? I mean, really, really, know?"

The Doctor frowned thoughtfully, obviously thinking about it. "Hmm; good question. You dropped out of high school when you were fifteen, you got the bronze for the under 7's gymnastics, your favourite colour is purple and you hate pink, and you hate it when people get that wrong; you had a boyfriend called Mickey Smith, now your best friend, you also have two other best friends, Shareen and Keisha, you like drama, art and English at school, but you hated science and maths because of all the numbers. What else?"

"Did you happen to know that I fell in love a second time? Before I started going out with Mickey?"

"No, I didn't. Who was he?"

"His name was Jimmy Stone, and he made my life hell."

* * *

**AN: Dun, dun, dun! ;) Evil cliff hanger! You guys are gonna kill me. Oh, and for the reference about the Doctor helping Keisha's brother, Jay, read the Doctor Who novel **_**Feast of the Drowned**_**. It's a good book. And I know they don't do report cards in the UK, that was a simple, honest mistake. Want the next chapter? You have to review!**


	10. Part X

Chapter 10

"Jimmy Stones," the Doctor muttered thoughtfully. "That name rings a bell, I've heard it around before."

Rose watched him expectantly, waiting to see if the penny would drop. But it didn't.

"Where have I heard that name before?" he murmured to himself, obviously frustrated that he couldn't figure it out. "You say he was your boyfriend?"

"We first met when I was around fifteen, it was coming up close to my sixteen birthday. I used to work in the corner shop at the back of the estates, and I was going out with Keisha and Shareen to celebrate after I got my first pay check. I was excited cos it was money I'd earned myself, so I wanted to spend it how I wanted. I gave some to Mum, so she could keep up with the running of the flat, we were tight on money at the time. Anyway, I met Jimmy at a bar, as it was my turn to get the drinks. I know you shouldn't accept drinks off strangers, but he offered to buy me mine off the round. By then I was a little tipsy, so I let it go. He told me his name, and we exchanged numbers, all within thirty seconds. After a night out with a killer hangover, he came to buy something from the shop, and asked me out."

"Just like that?" the Doctor asked, frowning, and unusual feeling of jealousy creeping over him. "He sounds keen."

"Trust me, every other week he had his eye on some pretty girl, I never imagined that I'd be one of them. I went through a phase where I really fancied him, more like a crush, but Mum always said I could do better then scum like him; so you can imagine how stunned I was when he came to the shop and asked me."

There was a pause, where Rose took a deep breath, preparing for the bombshell that was about to erupt.

"We'd been going out constantly for the next two months, when he asked me to move in with him. I'd only just turned sixteen, I asked Mum, and we had a massive row over it. I was adamant that I wanted to go, but Mum said I was far too young. But after I went to my room, I waited until she was asleep, and snuck out of the flat with my bags, where Jimmy was waiting for me, and together we went to live in Cardiff."

"Is that why your Mum was so tetchy after I accidentally brought you back a year late?" the Doctor asked.

Rose nodded. "That would be part of it, yes. Anyway, he was the first man that I slept with," she blushed as red as the Doctor did. "And I was still only sixteen, so to be fair, I was very young. I wanted to experience everything, be a part of it all, seemed right at the time. Now I wish I would've waited, before I was ready. Anyway, the point is, after I lost my virginity to Jimmy, he became…more demanding, controlling, and I was too stunned to stop him, so I let him do whatever he wanted to me, despite the pain. By the time I was eighteen, I knew practically ever trick in the book, and to surprise me, Jimmy was planning to take me to Rome for my birthday, just me and him, for a romantic weekend away."

"He sounds like a decent guy," the Doctor cut in, confused. "Why are you telling me all of this? Is this going somewhere?"

"Yeah it is," she cut in, a little impatiently. "Sorry. So, Jimmy's surprised me by saying that on my birthday we'll be going to Rome, and he says that I should pack. So I do; but when he goes out to get some last minute money, Mickey turns up, warning me that it's all a scam. He shows me these files that proves that Jimmy's been part of an illegal sex trafficking cult all along, and secretly, he was training me up for it."

The Doctor's blood drained from his face, his eyes ablaze with anger. "What?"

"I've not finished," she whispered quietly, debating whether or not to actually continue with her story. "Jimmy came back, and I demanded some answers. He couldn't hide it now that I knew the truth; I threatened him and said I was going to call the police if he didn't let me go. But it was no good, he wasn't afraid of anything. He never was. Then his mates turned up, the rest of his gang mates who were all part of the illegal cult, and were prepared to ship me off to Rome first thing in the morning, never to see me again. Even Mickey tried to threaten them, saying that he could hack into international rescue if he wanted, the geek that he was, but then Jimmy ordered for his gang to beat Mickey unconscious. So they did. Jimmy held me down so that I couldn't help, and said how it was my fault he was suffering, my fault that Mum got mugged by his gang who were terrorising the estate whilst I'd been away. You know what, he was right. But that wasn't the worst thing of all, when they abandoned Mickey, they um, they…" she broke off, unable to find the right words to say.

But the Doctor was smart enough to guess. "They raped you."

Timidly, she looked up at the Doctor, afraid at the anger he showed. "Yes, they did. But that's not the worst part."

"What could be worse?" the Doctor snarled, jumping off the bed as he paced about her room. "They raped you Rose!"

"Jimmy's been released from prison, today. He only had a short sentence because they judge didn't have enough evidence." The tears were beginning to flow freely down her face now, she didn't know what else to say. "He threatened me when he was arrested, he promised that as soon as he was released, he'd find me, and it'd be worse than last time. I'm scared Doctor, what if he meant it? What if he really will come back after me?"

The Doctor turned to the fear in her voice, seeing how small she looked on the bed, and his expression softened. He sighed, and lay down next to her on the bed, pulling her into his arms.

"Don't worry," he said firmly, planting a soft kiss on her forehead. "It won't get to that, I promise. Trust me, I'll protect you."

* * *

As Rose slept peacefully in his arms, the Doctor held her, staring up at the ceiling, his eyes wide open, thinking.

He couldn't believe it, he really couldn't believe it. His sweet and innocent Rose had been raped. By four men. After she told him, she went on to say how she was hospitalized for several around two years, after attempting suicide one or two times. When she told him, despite his shocked and angered expression, she spoke as if it didn't matter anymore.

How could she say it like that?

Most of all, how was he going to tell Jack? He loved Rose like a little sister, and he knew how over protective he could be of her, in fact, they all knew it. What would be the best way to tell him?

The worst thing was, Jimmy was out of prison, and Rose wouldn't appreciate being cooped up in the TARDIS all day and night, especially when she was staying with Jackie for a few weeks.

Why didn't she tell him? Didn't she trust him? Obviously not. But then, he realized, he'd regenerated, so of course the trust would be an issue.

Telling Jack would be hard, but in the end, he knew he'd have to do it. For Rose's sake.

* * *

**AN: I hope that was a little better, I received one or two reviews about not talking about how the Doctor was feeling towards Rose telling him, so I hope this makes up for it. Next chapter: telling Jack! That should be fun, shouldn't it? Any tips to make it interesting or exciting?**


	11. Part XI

Chapter 11

Telling Jack was hard. But now that Rose had already told the Doctor, it wasn't as bad as she first anticipated. To her surprise, Jack was fuming, he was even seething when she told him.

"The bastard," he growled, pacing her bedroom floor, as the Doctor sat beside her on the bed. "The fucking bastard. Where's he living now?" he demanded of Rose, who blinked in alarm. "Tell me, Rose!" he ended up shouting.

"I-I don't know," she stammered, afraid of his unnatural behaviour. "He's not supposed to come in contact with me, that was one of the arrangements when he got sent down. If he comes near me, he'll be locked up again."

"Doctor, does your scanner detect for certain people if you just type in their name and date of birth?" Jack asked, ignoring Rose's glare.

"It can do yes, but…why?" he trailed off as Jack was already out of the room, heading towards the console room.

"No, he can't," whispered Rose, and darted after Jack, leaving the Doctor no choice but to follow, and attempted to stop Jack from searching for Jimmy. "Jack! Jack, please!" He continued to ignore her, and started to type in the coordinates for Cardiff, how ironic. He shook off her hand as she grabbed his arm. "Jack, if you start looking for him, then he'll come straight after me! That's how it works around him, did you ever think that you'd be putting me in more danger by getting involved now?"

Jack paused, finally managing to look at her. "No, I didn't. I'm sorry, I got overwhelmed."

"We know you did, Jack," said the Doctor gently, moving him away from the controls and cancelling the recent coordinates. "But Rose is right, if we do go after him, then it'll lead him straight back to her, and God knows where it'll lead after that. We should all keep an eye out, protect one another, and Jackie too I suppose," he muttered under Rose's death glare. "So, I suggest we take five and go and scrub up and go back to Jackie's and relax," he grinned. "It's curry night tonight."

* * *

Two hours later, full to the brim with curry, the four of them including Jackie were sat in her lounge, massaging their full stomachs, empty takeaway packets spread out on the coffee table.

"That was so good," Jack groaned, sprawled on the couch, his long RAF coat hung up on the coat peg by the door. He looked so different without it on.

"It was indeed," the Doctor readily agreed, sat in between him and Jackie, glancing at Rose who was curled up fast asleep on the armchair, the Doctor's coat draped over her like a blanket. "Someone's conked out," he stage whispered to the others.

Jack and Jackie laughed.

"So I take it you'll want to stay more than the two weeks then you originally planned?" Jackie whispered to the Doctor, and smugly smirked as his eyes widened in panic.

"Uh, no, no, no, no, no, I think we've outstayed your generous hospitality long enough Jackie," the Doctor hissed back, noting that Rose was finally stirring.

"Have you two done flirting yet?" she asked quietly, opening her eyes. She smiled as both her mother's and the Doctor's expression turned to one of a gold fish. "Great impressions of a gold fish, you two."

"Hush you," Jackie said, throwing a cushion from behind her at Rose, who ducked, the cushion falling to the floor. "You're not to old for a slap, you know. I'll always stand by that rule. Got it?"

Rose rolled her eyes, sitting up. "Got it Mum, jeez, can't even have a laugh anymore," she sighed as her mobile started to vibrate in her pocket, indicating that she had a call. "Great, just what I need," she murmured, seeing 'unknown caller' on the screen. She frowned, but answered it anyway. "Hello?" She could hear somebody breathing heavily on the other side of the phone. "Hello?"

"_I told you I'd come back."_

Her eyes widened in alarm, she knew that voice. She jumped out of her seat, the Doctor's coat tumbling to the floor.

"Who is this?" she asked, heading into the direction of her room.

"_I think you know, Rose. You know who I am."_

"Rose?" she heard the Doctor call, following her.

She glanced at him, panicked, before going into her room and shutting the door. She looked out of her bedroom window, seeing nothing but the balcony outside the flat, before sitting back down on the bed.

"How did you get my number? You're not supposed to contact or come anywhere near me."

"_I've got contacts, they'll be able to wipe this call and number and this call will never have existed."_

Rose stumbled for an answer. "Then I'll call the police."

"_You do that Rose, they'll never believe you. Just like they didn't last time. The charges were dropped you see, that's why I got an early release. Besides, I know where you live, well, where your mother lives, would you want anything to happen to her? Just like the last time. You wouldn't want that would you?"_

"Don't you dare threaten my mother," Rose hissed, pacing around the room. "This has nothing to do with her, it's always been between you and me. Always. We can deal with this properly, right now, over the phone, and let that be the end of it."

"_Do you really think I'd do that? After everything we've been through?"_

"What do you want?"

"_I want you to come to Cardiff, meet me at the parking lot behind our old apartment, the ground level, come alone. I mean it on that one, just you, no one else. No dodgy cameras or gadgets you keep hidden under your clothes, cos I'll find them."_

With hesitation, Rose jotted down the place on a scrap of paper, before asking.

"What time?" she whispered.

"_10.30PM, don't be late. If you don't come, I'll only come after you, understand?"_

She felt a tear slide down her cheek. "I understand. I'll come."

"_You'd better."_

The line went dead. Rose disconnected the call and closed her eyes, taking deep, calming breaths. She glanced down at the scrap of paper with the time and place of where she needed to be.

She went through the contacts on her phone and dialled a number.

"Hey Mick, it's me. I need a favour. Could you book me a train to Cardiff tomorrow night at around ten? Don't ask questions, just please, get it done. Cheers, see you soon."

With that done, and the promise that Mickey would deliver the tickets tomorrow, Rose curled up on her bed around her pillow, clutching it tightly, and soon fell asleep, with a discomforting fact.

She was going to meet Jimmy Stone, again tomorrow. She was going to face her nightmares once again.

The Doctor must never know.

* * *

**AN: Another cliff hanger! ;) Don't kill me, the next chapter will follow shortly if I get more reviews!**


	12. Part XII

Chapter 12

The next morning passed by slowly, Rose stayed quiet, not saying a word as she sat at the dining table, a mug of steaming tea in her hand, staring into space.

"What's wrong with her?" Jack asked casually, as he strolled into the flat that morning, seeing the Doctor stood in the doorway, watching Rose also.

"I don't know, she hasn't spoken all morning," he replied quietly. "Something happened when she got that phone call last night, she looked odd the moment she answered the phone. I know it," he muttered, and strolled over to the table, sitting himself down, startling her out of her haze. "Rose, who called you last night?"

Surprisingly, she glared at him. "That's none of your business who called me last night Doctor," she stood up quickly as there was a knock on the door. Rose went to answer, and greeted Mickey inside. "Have you got them?" she asked in hushed whispers, and the Doctor and Jack watched as Mickey handed her envelope.

The Doctor used his super sonic eye sight, yes, he had that too, and saw a train ticket to Cardiff. What was she planning?

"Cheers Mickey, you're a life saver!" she whispered, giving him a one armed hug before stashing the envelope into the back pocket of her jeans.

"What are you up to Rose? Why so sneaky around us?" the Doctor asked, folding his arms.

"Who says I'm up to anything?" she snapped, walking back into the living room. She spun around quickly as Jack swiped the envelope from her back pocket and began to open it, reading the ticket. "Hey! Give that back!"

"You've got nothing planned, huh?" Jack asked sceptically, giving the ticket to the Doctor. "So how come you're off to Cardiff at around ten?"

"That's none of your business!" she said, making a snatch at her ticket, but the Doctor took it out of her reach. "Give it back! Doctor, please."

"How about this? I'll give you back your ticket, if you tell me, why you're going to Cardiff tonight."

Rose's shoulders slumped in defeat, as she looked around at her friends. "Fine," she sighed, grabbing the astounded Doctor by the tie. "But only you." The others watched as Rose dragged the Doctor by the tie into her room, quickly closing the door. "I haven't got a lot of time, there's only one way to do this."

The Doctor frowned. "One way to do what? Rose, what are you talking about? What's going on?"

"Please don't get mad," she whispered, voice trembling. "I got a phone call last night; as you know, it said it was an unknown caller, so my phone didn't recognize the caller" She choked back a sob. "It was Jimmy, he called me last night," she trembled as the Doctor's expression darkened. "He told me to meet him alone at the near the old apartment where we used to live. That was in Cardiff, where we lived. He said if I don't go alone, then he'll come after me. If he doesn't find me, then he'll go after Mum. I had to say yes, Doctor, he threatened my Mum, she's all I have left of my family."

"Hey," the Doctor whispered, cupping her face, his hearts breaking as she silently sobbed. "You've got us, me, Jack, and Mickey I suppose. You could've told us sooner, you don't have to do this."

"Yes I do," she whispered sadly. "I have to face my demons sooner or later, if I don't, then they'll make me weaker. If I go, then it'll make me stronger."

He smiled and wiped away her tears. "I'll come with you."

Rose shook her head. "You can't, it'll make him more dangerous. Trust me, I know what Jimmy's like. I've got to go alone, and no gadgets or gizmos like hidden cameras etc, he's been around a lot, so he'll know."

"At least let me or Jack come with you, he doesn't know us right? That way you have better protection in case it backfires," he saw her hesitation, the bite of her lip.

"I don't know…what it does go wrong, and Jack gets hurt because of me? Just like Mum and Mickey did before."

"I've got little tiny cameras you could use," he suggested. "They look like a button as part of your jacket, and we'd be seeing what you're seeing. Jimmy wouldn't even know what it was, it'd have a perception filter on like your TARDIS key."

She shook her head. "No. Jimmy says he's got contacts, contacts that'll be able to tell him if he's being watched. I can't risk anyone else getting hurt, not on my hands. I'll go it alone, with Jack if you insist on that, but Jack only. I've got to do this Doctor, I've got to go back to my past."

* * *

It was now time to leave. The day had passed by so quickly, and before Rose knew it, it was nine o clock. Rose had a small bag slung over her shoulders, containing her phone, money, and ticket to Cardiff. Jack was now ready to go too, but little to Rose's knowledge, he'd taken the Doctor's advice about a small perception filter on the button of his coat, which acted as a voice recorder, instead of a camera. Jimmy need never know.

Hopefully.

"Ready to go?" Jack asked Rose as she pulled on her beige coloured jacket.

She nodded calmly. "As I'll ever be," she turned to Jackie and gave her a hug. "I'll be back tomorrow morning. I promise."

"Just be careful sweetheart," Jackie whispered, holding Rose tightly. "We both know what that man is capable of. First sign of trouble, you call and we'll come and get you, understand?"

"I understand," she whispered, pulling away, a few tears now in her eyes. "I'll be fine, I'll have Jack," she gave Mickey a quick hug, and finally turned to the Doctor, who embraced her tightly.

"Be careful," he told her, a hand smoothing down her hair. "I don't know what I'd do if I lost you."

"You're stuck with me remember," she said, giving him a watery smile. "Nothing's going to happen to me, I've learnt a lot over the past few years, more so than I did when I was with him," she checked the watch on her wrist. "I have to go, don't wanna be late."

And with that, they were gone. Would they come back? The Doctor certainly hoped so, hopefully without a cut or bruise on their bodies. That would be good.

* * *

At long last, after all that waiting, they were in Cardiff. It didn't make Rose feel any better, as her nerves were starting to get the better of her. She gripped Jack's hand tightly as they fought their way off the train station, and walked out onto the bay, a view Rose remembered so well from her early adolescence.

Speaking of, she turned, and visibly paled when she saw the tall skyscraper of a building, and at the top, if she squinted, she could see the old apartment, with it's tinted floor-to-ceiling windows.

"OK?" Jack asked, squeezing her hand for much needed comfort.

"This is it Jack," she whispered quietly. "This is where the nightmare began."

"You're sure you want to do this? We can always turn back…"

"No," she said firmly. "I'm not turning back. I have to do this, otherwise I'll end up being paranoid for the rest of my life," she was now walking around the back of the skyscraper, and spotted a darkened parking lot. "This must be it."

Together they walked hand in hand towards the parking lot, though Rose felt her feet dragging behind somewhat, but still, she trudged on, determined to face this.

The building itself was dark and eerie; lit only by the occasional light upon the concrete walls. Rose could see two cars ahead of her, one black, one red. There were about three or four men surrounding the cars. She watched, frozen in fear, as one of the men, wearing a hooded jacket underneath a leather jacket lit up a cigarette with his friends, and took a good, long, satisfying drag.

"It's him," she whispered, fear in her eyes and voice. She started to back away impulsively, but Jack held her steady for nothing but comfort.

The man who still haunted her nightmares drew his attention to her voice, paralysing her to the spot in which she stood.

Jimmy Stone.

* * *

**AN: Even I'm dying to know what happens! ;) I still don't know yet, but I'll surely think of something. Review?**


	13. Part XIII

**AN: Warning. This chapter contains scenes of graphic nature concerned with attempted rape. Please read with care.**

Chapter 13

Rose turned around, as if to leave, but was stopped as three more men walked into the building. They were trapped.

Jack edged Rose closer near Jimmy and the other men, though her feet didn't agree with her.

"Well it's about time," Jimmy called as if there was nothing to be afraid of. "I was worried I'd have to come after you." He glared at Jack, who held Rose protectively. "I thought I told you to come alone; oh well, you never did listen to what I told you to do. Restrain them."

Rose shrieked in alarm as she was grabbed from behind by one of the men that followed them in, wincing as he secured her arms behind her back. The same was done to Jack. Her eyes widened in fear as Jimmy walked over to her, until their noses were almost touching.

"You've not changed a bit, have you?" he said in a hushed whisper, playing with a strand of her slightly curly hair. "After all this time, what's it been? Six years now? You're still nothing but a worthless slut, always having men on your arm like a trophy."

"If I didn't know any better," Rose spoke for the first time, squirming in the arms of her captor, who tightened his hold. "I'd say you were jealous!"

Jimmy scoffed. "Jealous? Of a whore like you?" he turned away, and before Rose knew it, he span back around and slapped her viciously around the face. Jack yelled in protest, but the man holding him held him back firmly. Before she knew it, he seized hold of her chin tightly. "Why would I be jealous of you, you spineless bitch? I'm fucking angry, you landed me in prison, and I don't take kindly to bitches who do that. For that, you're gonna get what's coming to ya," his eyes darted down. "What's in your bag?" he demanded, tearing it off her shoulders, and started to route in her bag, throwing out her phone, purse, tickets, and the TARDIS key. "Hmm, won't be needing this now will we?" he muttered, crushing her phone with his heal. "What's this?" he picked up her key and held it to her face. "Why the key?"

"Give it back, it's worthless to anyone but me," she hissed, feeling braver about standing up to him.

"It wouldn't be worthless if you wanted it back so desperately, now would it?" he murmured, and put the key in his jacket pocket. "I think I'll keep it here for safe keeping. Now, down to business."

Rose and Jack exchanged nervous looks as Jimmy turned away. Rose's heart was beating wildly, she wanted more than anything to be back home, safe in the Doctor's arms.

"When I say it, get ready to run," Jack mouthed at her, Rose nodded, and blanched as Jimmy turned around, pointing a gun to her chest.

"What are you doing?" she whispered, unable to struggle out of her captor's iron grip.

"You're coming with me, Rose, we're going to finish where we started all those years ago, you and I, are going to Rome. Which is where you should be. If you refuse, we'll kill your handsome boyfriend, here." He spun the gun round to Jack.

"No, you can't!" she cried, struggling to stop him.

"It's OK, Rose," Jack said calmly, his whole body relaxed. He was ready. He nodded at her, hoping that she understood. "Duck!"

She did so, as Jack broke free of his captors arms and punched Rose's captor in the face, just as she ducked, falling to her knees. Jack made to help her up, but he was overtaken by three of Jimmy's men. Rose went to help him, but as she got to her feet, she felt something long like string tighten around her neck, and whipped her head back, forcing her to stand.

Her back was pressed against Jimmy's chest, and he held tightly a black cable cord around her neck, pulling it tighter, so that she struggled to breathe. Jack froze mid punch when he saw what was happening, relented, and held his hands up in surrender, crying out in pain as he was booted to the ground roughly in his stomach.

"Y'see, this is exactly why I told you to come alone," Jimmy hissed to Rose, tightening the cord even more around her neck, causing her to choke. "Other people get hurt, and it's your fault. It's always your fault. Don't you get that? You never learn, and now, this has all happened, because of you." He looked at his friends. "Get rid of him," he said, indicating Jack. "I'll deal with this one."

He removed the cord from around Rose's neck, and started to drag her towards the backseat of the black car.

Jack was powerless to stop him as he was knocked unconscious. The last thing he heard was the sound of Rose screaming and being shoved roughly into the car.

* * *

Rose grunted as she was forced onto her stomach across the back seat of the car, Jimmy quickly followed after her, and held her down as she tried to crawl out of the car using the door by her head.

"Oh no you don't," Jimmy chuckled, flipping her onto her back and holding her down as the car sped out of the parking lot. "Step on it, Danny. We've got half an hour before we need to be at the airport."

"You got it," said Danny, and Rose realized with horror that it was one of the men who raped her when she was sixteen.

"Let's see if you've still got what you had before," Jimmy said huskily, so close that she could feel his breath on her face.

"What are you doing?"

"Like I said," he gleefully watched as her eyes widened when his hand snaked under her top, groping her breasts. "Seeing if you've still got it."

That was when Rose really started to struggle, and began to kick wildly, her arms and legs flailing madly in an attempt to get Jimmy off her.

"Get off me!" she screamed louder as Jimmy ripped her top in half, using part of her torn t shirt to gag her.

"Shut up!" he commanded, making her wince as he slapped her into silence, and started to undo the button to her jeans.

"No, no, no, no, no!" she cried through the gag, unable to stop him as he pulled down the zipper.

He stopped in his actions, even as he pulled her jeans halfway down to her knees.

"You don't like this?" he asked sardonically, laughing as her expression turned to fear when he started to stroke her sex. She buried her face into the seat of the car, embarrassed as she started to react, especially when she didn't want too. "You're thinking of the last time this happened, aren't you? I bet you've not slept with another man since. Have you?" When she didn't answer, he trusted two fingers inside her, making her cry out in agonizing pain. "I guess not," he smirked, taking in her pain and fear, something that made him happy. "Jesus Christ, you're tight!" he winced and groaned as she kicked him fiercely in the groin. "Bloody bitch!"

"Jimmy," Danny cut in, twisting round in his seat. "Get her ready, we're at the airport."

"With pleasure," Jimmy growled, and ripped the gag out of Rose's mouth, fastening up her jeans and throwing her his leather jacket to put over herself, despite how much it disgusted her. "No screwing around, if you do, I won't hesitate to kill you. I mean it," he hauled her out of the car by the scruff of her neck, and Rose was greeted by the sight of an airport runway and a private jet. This was it. She was really going to Rome whether she liked it or not. "Come on."

As Jimmy dragged her forcefully towards the jet, she wondered if she'd ever see her Mum or the Doctor again.

* * *

**AN: I think I've got the **_**Fifty Shades **_**trilogy in my mind, believe me, I cringed when I wrote this, and this is NOTHING compared to the books. Please review, note that I'll report any flames.**


	14. Part XIV

**AN: Thanks for the feedback on the last chapter, as I wasn't too confident in what I'd written. I know I made Jack and Rose seem rather weak compared to how they are in the episodes, but I did that specifically so that Rose could get to where they are now, and this is a good a reason as any for the Doctor and Jack to rescue her. I hope that explains it. Enjoy this chapter.**

Chapter 14

Rose couldn't believe it, she was now sat on the plane, beside the window, with Jimmy on her other side, and they were about to take off to Rome.

No, wait, scrap that. She was _handcuffed_ to the seat. She was held down good and proper, no escaping this time, by a band of metal. How quaint.

"You don't have to do this you know," she whispered to him as the seatbelt sign appeared. "You can hand yourself back in before it gets worse."

Jimmy smirked. "I know, but why would I miss this moment of the perfect revenge?" he pulled his seatbelt on. "Put your seatbelt on, or do I have to do it for you?"

Rose glared at him in response, and with some difficulty, she managed to strap herself in with one hand.

She just hoped the Doctor was on his way.

* * *

"He's taking her to Rome?!" the Doctor all but shouted as Jack stumbled into the flat several hours later, bloodied and bruised. "But why?"

"To get revenge on putting him in prison?" Mickey suggested, typing away at his laptop. "Seems like the kind of thing he'd do at any rate; and I've found that his little cult from last time is still active, it's smaller than it was, but it's still running. We've got to shut it down from the inside."

This was all too much for Jackie. "Yes, but how do you plan to do that? In Rome? And how would you get Rose out of there?"

"We take the TARDIS," the Doctor said firmly. "It'll take us there faster than any jet, trust me, we got it covered."

"But what about getting in?" Jack asked seriously. "For all we know, security around that place could be tight, how do we get in without blowing our covers. Speaking of, what are our covers?"

"We can pretend to be a potential buyer, and ask to see just Rose, that way when we find her, we can think of a way to get out of that place."

"Sounds good to me," Mickey said, getting to his feet and pulling on his jacket. "Are we leaving now?"

"Woah, woah, woah," the Doctor backed up, raising his hands in alarm. "Who says you're coming? It's just me and Jack going."

That's when Mickey just about lost it.

"Alright, that's it! I am just about sick to death of you walking all over me like I'm the tin dog, you guys aren't the only ones who care about Rose? Who do you expect was there to pick up the pieces after the first time Jimmy was arrested? I was! Who was the one who encouraged her to go back into the world and get a job? I was! There's still a lot about us you don't know, Doctor. Did you ever stop and think? Did you ever stop to ask?"

The Doctor looked down guiltily, shame overcoming him. "No, I didn't. I'm sorry."

"All you care about is showing off the wonders of the world to people, people like Rose who sometimes have a past they don't want you to know about. She once told me that she didn't think that you cared, she said that she didn't think you cared enough to know all about her. It's not all about you Doctor, now I'm coming with you, whether you like it or not."

* * *

By now the plane had landed, and Jimmy was currently un-cuffing Rose from her seat.

"Remember, one wrong move, and it's over, I won't hesitate to kill you," he whispered to her, before hauling her out of her seat by the elbow, and pushing her in front of her, but kept a firm hold on her arm. "Move."

Rose whimpered as she was forcefully pushed off the plane, and into the cool night breeze that was Rome. She was actually here. For real. The one place that she didn't want to be.

A black car was parked close to the plane, and Rose presumed she would be driven to the destination. She never expected another man to climb out of the car; he looked like a bouncer, he was big, somewhat intimidating given his height, and was of bulky strength. Compared to Rose, he was huge. She shrank back a little, but forgot Jimmy was behind her.

She caught the glance the man made in Jimmy's direction, and before she could react, Jimmy had placed a cloth over her nose and mouth, surprising her. She squealed, and started to struggle, knowing that the cloth was dosed in chloroform. But Jimmy held onto her, despite her struggles, and soon Rose felt her eyes beginning to droop, however much she tried to keep them open. Her limbs went heavy, and she sagged in Jimmy's arms. The last thing she saw before she fell unconscious, was Jimmy pulling her towards the car, and then she knew no more.

* * *

The TARDIS was in full flight, the destination; Rome. The Doctor, Jack and Mickey all clung desperately to the console, trying hard to keep on her feet. Jackie had opted to stay behind, just in case there were any phone calls.

"Are we there yet?" Mickey asked over the noisy ship.

"Yep!" the Doctor shouted back as the ship ground to a halt. "Downtown Rome, Italy, 21st Century, the parts of Rome that people tend to avoid."

"You mean like the Moulin Rouge in Paris?" Jack suggested.

"I guess you could say that, yes," the Doctor agreed, pulling his coat on. "C'mon you two, don't want to miss out on the action do you?"

* * *

Rose slowly came too, opening her eyes to a warm and gentle light. She was in a luxurious bedroom, with satin sheets on the four poster bed, a roaring fireplace was against the wall, making the room feel warm and cozy. But to Rose, it was anything but.

Hesitantly, she sat up on the bed, wincing as dizziness overtook her. She closed her eyes, taking a few deep breaths, before opening them again. She looked down, and was horror struck as she saw what she was wearing. She had a race set of purple underwear on, and on top, a see through white nightdress, that only just reached her knees. This was something she never dreamed of wearing.

She threw the covers off her and quickly swung her legs over the side of the bed, and stood, regretting it instantly. Urgh, she hated chloroform with a curse, it always had the worst affect on her.

She sat back down once more, and once she got her bearings, she stood up tentatively. The room itself was nice enough, but not something she'd personally go for. The colours stood out too much, the red for example, reminded her of feeling sexy, and romantic. Right now, she felt neither of those things.

Rose ran towards the window, trying to get a good look at her surroundings, seeing if she could plan an escape route. Nada. On the outside of the window, there were steel bars that were bolted to the concrete of the wall. That sucked. She growled in frustration, then spotted another door in the room. But her hope quickly deflated when she saw nothing but a fully equipped bathroom, complete with shampoos and body conditioning.

"This cannot be good," she muttered, still searching the room for escape routes, other than the front door. She spotted ventilation shafts above the bed, and thinking to other ridiculous escapes she and the Doctor made on a daily basis, that didn't seem quite as bad. All of a sudden, she heard footsteps approaching her door. Thinking it was Jimmy, she quickly dived back into the bed, throwing the covers over her, if they thought she was still out of it from the drugs, maybe she could make a quick getaway.

When she closed her eyes, she heard a key unlocking her door, and heard at least two people walk in. She guessed they were men, but was shocked to hear a woman speak out.

"She should be awake by now," the woman said suspiciously, glaring at the 'sleeping' girl. "The chloroform doesn't even last that long. She's pretty for her age, where did you pick her up?"

"She was an ex girlfriend from the past," said Jimmy quietly, to Rose he sounded somewhat nervous. "When I first met her she was only fifteen, she would've been perfect back then. I was going to bring her after she moved in with me, but her busy body friend stuck his nose in, and managed to stop me. Not this time, though. Nobody will find her now."

Jimmy watched as his boss crept up behind Rose, kneeling beside her on the bed, to see if she really was out of it. The woman smirked after a moment, and began to stroke a lock of Rose's hair.

"I know you're faking it," she whispered in her ear. "I can hear your heart pounding, in fear. Open your eyes, and that'll be the end of it."

Rose knew she could no longer keep up the act, and hesitantly opened her eyes, curling up into a ball and shying away from the woman leaning over her, who smiled when she looked Rose in the eyes.

"Good girl," she whispered, pressing a gently kiss to her lips, and stood up. "She's quite a find you've got there Jimmy, men like obedient women."

"Who are you?" Rose asked quietly, half of her face buried under the covers.

"Lesson number one; all subjects need to learn to speak only when they're spoken too. Subjects never start a conversation, but since you're new, I'll let it slide. My name is Victoria, and I'll be your mistress, in time, of course, you'll need some training before you are given any clients. But first, before any of the training is started, we must have a blood sample, to see if you are compatible for the pheromone drug. Jimmy, if you'll kindly hold her down, she's likely to react to this situation violently."

Before Rose could react, Jimmy had taken hold of her arm and hauled her to sit up on the bed.

"Get off me!" she demanded, kicking her legs wildly as Jimmy pulled her arms, twisting and securing them behind her back, holding her tightly as Victoria withdrew a syringe from her pocket.

"Hold out her arm," Victoria instructed softly, seemingly unfazed by the reaction Rose was giving, and moved to sit next to her, managing to pin down her squirming legs with one hand. Jimmy took Rose's left arm and held it out to Victoria. "Thank you," she looked down at Rose, who was looking at her with hatred as she lowered the syringe to her arm. "Now keep still, if you don't, you'll make it worse."

Rose whimpered and looked away as she felt the needle prick and pierce her arm, slowly sliding in. She glanced back and saw a small amount of her blood fall back into the needle.

She shivered; ever since she was young, she'd always hated needles.

"There we go," Victoria cooed, not even bothering to stop the excess blood flow from the needle prick. "All done. Now all we need to do is see if you're compatible."

As Victoria moved away, Rose continued to squirm in Jimmy's iron grip, wincing as he jerked her still when Victoria faced them.

Rose watched in frozen horror as Victoria put some of her blood sample into a bleeping device. It went silent, as though the device was thinking, and started bleeping rapidly.

Jimmy chuckled. "Told you she'd be compatible," he pulled Rose's hair, forcing her head back onto his shoulder. "Hear that, Rose? You're compatible, which means you get to meet and greet clients, fulfilling their wishes etc. This is where you should've been three years ago."

Rose watched a dribble of blood flow from her arm where the needle pricked into her, they fell as rapidly as the tears did on her face.

"Well, that'll do for now," Victoria stated, pocketing her device and the blood sample in a test tube. "You may as well rest up, there's a lot of training to be had before you see your first client."

Rose rubbed her wrists when Jimmy moved away from her, heading for the door and opening it. "When will that be?" she whispered.

"Within the next six hours or so," Victoria informed her, following Jimmy as he opened the door. "You should make yourself presentable, even for the training. We assess you not only on your performance, but your attire as well. We'll give you a strict routine to follow after you've completed your training."

Rose didn't have the energy to bite back a sarcastic remark, so instead, she nodded wearily, already exhausted. She'd already been in this hell hole for more than five hours, and she thought the Doctor would've come by now, but he hadn't. She watched as Jimmy and Victoria left the room, locking it securely behind her.

She flopped back down on the bed, staring at the ceiling of the four poster bed, before turning onto her side and pulling the covers up over her; and curling into a ball.

Then came the tears.

* * *

**AN: Well I hope I've done some justice, I am only writing for entertainment after all, if you call it writing. Anyway, I'm having a blast writing this, are you enjoying reading it? Let me know and review!**


	15. Part XV

Chapter 15

"Here we are then, downtown Rome, the part of the city that many avoid," the Doctor announced as the TARDIS landed. "Rose will be here. Now all we have to do is find her. That's if we can find her."

"We _will_ find her," Mickey said with firm determination. "Are we going now or what?"

"Touchy isn't he?" Jack stage whispered to the Doctor, who grimaced.

Mickey glowered at the pair of them before marching swiftly out of the TARDIS.

It was downtown Rome alright. Mickey had been before on a school trip, that was just after Rose had dropped out; she was gutted when he told her she'd missed it, as she'd always wanted to go to Rome, he just never imagined it would be like this. The alleyway in which he stood was unevenly cobbled, and was dark because of the tall buildings on either side of them, which appeared to close the gap that showed the sky. It wasn't busy either, it was quiet; too quiet. The street was smelly, and smelt of urine and rotten foods. Disgusting.

"Where do we start?" Mickey asked quietly, stunned. "It looks never ending."

"I took the liberty of doing some research before we came out, and the place is run by a Miss Victoria Blackwood, one of the mistresses there. Basically, she's the one in charge. She'll have her eye on a subject, they could be an ordinary woman going about her life, then she'll use her employees to capture them. Just like Jimmy was hired to take Rose. Now, we're looking for a red door, that's where the place is."

It wasn't that hard in the end, the red door was pretty obvious, and had _Blackwood Industries _written on a golden plaque.

Jack snorted. "Typical. When you want to hide something, make it look like it's original. _Blackwood Industries_ already sounds fake."

The Doctor sighed, and banged on the door. They waited, before a hatch slid open and a pair of male eyes appeared.

"Yes?"

"We're here to see Miss Blackwood, my friends and I, we have an appointment to view her charges."

"Name?"

"John Smith, this is Jack Harkness and Mickey Smith," the Doctor said confidently.

"ID?"

The Doctor flashed out his psychic paper, which told the guard that he was an inspector of the trading company, there to inspect the goods.

The guard looked nervous, hastily opening the door and granting them access. "I'm awfully sorry, Mr Smith and friends, please accept my apologies towards my behaviour. Normally we charge extra for someone who just wants to view the charges, but from me, this one will be on the house."

"Very admiral of you," Jack commented quietly, as they were led into a small reception area, where the man went to stand behind the desk, starting up his computer.

"Now, I'm afraid only one of you can view the charges at one time, some of them are new and are getting settled in. Is there anything specific you'd like about the charge? Maybe, hair colour, eye colour? That sort of thing."

"Do you have anyone with short blonde hair, about shoulder height?" the Doctor asked, measuring the length against Mickey's shoulder, who backed away, unnerved. "Has brown eyes?"

The man checked the database on his computer, and frowned. "Actually, we do. But she's not available yet, she needs to complete her training, one Miss Blackwood approves, then she'll be available. The best I can do is book you a viewing, although this won't be an actual full on package. Once the training is complete, I'll inform you. If you'd like to wait here then I'll go and see Miss Blackwood."

The Doctor nodded, watching as he walked away, leaving them alone. "Phew, at least that bit is done. I was worried that it wouldn't work."

"Never mind that, what about Rose?" Mickey snapped impatiently. "He said she was in _training_, God knows what they're doing to her!"

* * *

Rose shuddered and collapsed into a messy heap on the floor as the man's seed spilled into her. This had been going on for hours, over and over again, just like last time, all those years ago.

Victoria and Jimmy sat at the far end of the room, observing her 'performance' as three men took her for his own. Finally, they were all well spent, and were all exhausted.

"That'll do," Victoria instructed, and the men backed away from her, giving her oxygen to breath. "If you'll take your clothes, gentlemen and leave the room, members of my staff will be more than happy to assist you to the showers or your rooms."

Rose had her back against the table chair leg, only just getting her breath back, her limbs heavy, her body sticky with sweat and tears. She resisted at first, oh did she try, but once she was restrained to the table, she was pretty much helpless. That was the worst part.

Her body trembled and shook with fear as Victoria walked towards her, her heels clacking on the wooden floor. Rose kept her head bowed as she crouched down in front of her.

Victoria lifted Rose's chin up with her finger, smiling softly. "I think that went well, don't you?" she chuckled when Rose didn't reply, and turned to Jimmy. "She's ready. Take her back to her room to freshen and rest up, then in an hour-"

"Miss Blackwood?"

Victoria sighed in frustration at the sight of one of the guards by the door. "Yes? What is it, what do you want?"

"Ma'am, we've had three gentlemen arrive, wanting to see Miss Tyler. They're waiting in the reception area, would you like me to send them through?"

Rose looked up with interest, hope suddenly igniting in her. She missed Jimmy watching her suspiciously.

"Names?"

The man frowned thoughtfully. "A John Smith? Jack somebody … and um, uh … I don't remember the other man's name."

Victoria sighed heavily. "Jimmy, escort Miss Tyler here back to her room. I'll need to see these gentlemen myself."

With that, they left the room, leaving Rose and Jimmy alone. She scrambled backwards as he stalked towards her, hauling her up by the elbow. He forced her back and slammed her against the table, making her wince.

"This better not be one of your tricks," he hissed vehemently. "I know what you're like, and I think I know who the other man is. If it's Smith, he really does get it this time. I won't hesitate to shoot him. Get up!"

Rose did as she was told - for once -, despite being shaky on her feet, with her knees quaking, but Jimmy didn't care. He took her by the elbow and literally dragged her like a rag doll out of the room.

But Jimmy had something else planned.

* * *

**AN: End of another chapter. I'll be going away a week on Saturday! America for two weeks, which means the Wizarding World of Harry Potter! I'm super excited for that! And Disney of course! XD Anyway, I'll try and fit in another chapter before I go, but I'm not promising anything. I hope you enjoyed this one; please review!**


	16. Part XVI

**AN: Thanks once again for the amazing feedback, you guys are great! This is the longest story so far I've managed to keep on top of, so thanks! ;) I'm thinking of doing a some kind of sequel to this, where Rose is trying to get over Jimmy a second time, and a possible pregnancy scare. What do you guys think? Any suggestions? Let me know! Enjoy this chapter, and continue to review!**

Chapter 16

They'd been sat in the waiting room for some time now, and the Doctor was getting increasingly anxious, mind you, so where Jack and Mickey. What was happening to Rose? Was she alright? Was she hurt? What were they doing to her in training?

All of these questions were replaying in his head, yet it wasn't making him feel any better. Not one bit. In fact, it made him the opposite. And he was angry. Very angry. Angry how Rose had been taken from him yet again, when were they ever going to learn? Facing a Time Lord is tough as it is, ask the Daleks, but an angry Time Lord is ten times worse plus all thirteen regenerations.

He looked up as he heard high heeled footsteps clacking against the wooden floor. He got to his feet, as did the other two, when Miss Blackwood entered the room with her little lap dog.

She was very tall, around six foot at least, and was wearing a short black dress, one that barely reached nor touched her knees, and black stiletto's. Her lips were a perfect shade of the deepest red, and her eyes had plenty of mascara and the slightest touch of eyeliner. She smiled as she approached the men.

"Hello there, welcome to _Blackwood Industries_, my name is Victoria Blackwood, and I am the head mistress here. I hear you're here to view one of my charges, yes? May I ask which one of you is Mr John Smith?"

The Doctor stepped forwards, hands in his pockets. "That would be me."

"May I see your credentials?"

He nodded, handing her the psychic paper. "Of course."

Victoria looked closely at the paper, to see if there was some kind of catch, of course there was, which was why the Doctor held his breath. Normally, humans were able to accept the truth of the psychic paper, since it had a perception filter, hiding the _real _truth. After five minutes of flipping it over and over again, Victoria finally handed it back to him, satisfied. Once that was done, her lap dog walked over and handed her the form the Doctor had filled out when he arrived.

"According to this form, you'd like to see a new charge in particular, rather than a more experienced one?"

"That'd be correct, yes. Someone with blonde hair and brown eyes. Sound familiar?"

Victoria was good at being innocent. "Mr Smith, every week we get a lot of women looking like that, how could I possibly know which woman you're talking about?"

"Oh you're good," he said softly, the anger slowly building within him. "But this young woman I'm after is only twenty years old, yet you've kidnapped her, held her against her will, and tainted her mind and body. Her name is Rose Tyler, and I want her back."

* * *

They were headed towards the roof of the building, Rose could tell that much. As soon as Victoria had left them too it, Jimmy had hauled her to her feet and started shoving her roughly ahead towards the long flights of stairs, which indeed led to the roof. He knew his time was ending, he just wanted to have one more final say, he didn't care if he died, hell he didn't care if Rose died.

He growled as she stumbled to her knees for the umpteenth time, and kicked her furiously in the stomach, not caring how she winced and held onto her chest, having difficulty to breath.

"Keep moving!" he snarled, dragging her up again, before shoving her forwards.

"I would, but it's a bit difficult since you keep bloody kicking me! You've already broken two of my ribs, _again_!"

This continued as they made their way up, until they were right at the top, and were now standing on the roof of the skyscraper building. To her horror, Jimmy dragged Rose right towards the edge, pushing her in front.

"What are you doing?!" she shrieked, trying to pull back in alarm as the wind whipped about their shoulders harshly, heavy droplets of rain only just beginning to fall.

"This is where it all ends, Rosie, one of us is going to die today, or maybe even both of us. Sounds like a great adventure, doesn't it?"

"You don't want to do this," she whimpered as he tightened his grip on her arm. "I know you, you don't really want to kill yourself. You're far too vain for that."

He chuckled. "Oh I know, but I never said that I didn't want to kill you," he nudged her further to the edge, laughing as her foot slipped off the edge slightly, making her cling tightly onto him, shrieking. "You ruined everything for me, Rosie, everything was great, until I met _you_, and that jumped up little twat of a boyfriend. And I'm telling you, this ends tonight. Either way, one of us is going to die tonight."

"It's over Jimmy," said a third voice.

Rose and Jimmy whipped their heads round, Rose sagged in relief as she saw the Doctor, Jack and Mickey stood a few feet away from him.

"Trust it to be you Smith," Jimmy snarled, holding onto Rose in a death like grip. "Who might you be?" he asked the Doctor.

"I'm the Doctor, and I'm your worst nightmare," he said in a voice that made even Rose tremble. "Let Rose go and that'll be the end of it, I can take you somewhere nobody will recognize you. I can give you a new identity to start a new life, money, a new home, anything you want. Just let Rose go, and I'll do that for you."

"How do I know this place isn't swarming with police? For all I know, this could be a flux."

"It's a little thing called trust, Jimmy, ever heard of it? You're lucky you're getting this offer, after Rose told me what you did, I wanted to kill you for hurting her."

Rose winced as Jimmy tightened his hold on her, she swore she could feel bruises already forming.

"Thanks for keeping our little secret!" he hissed vehemently in her ear. "I'll get you for that."

"Now would be a good time to do something!" Rose said to the Doctor, whipping round to look at him, considering that Jimmy was pushing them closer to the edge of the roof.

To everyone's surprise, Jack whipped out his pistol, aiming at Jimmy, and edging towards them warily.

"Let her go, Jimmy. That's an order. I'm giving you five seconds to do so, if you don't, then one of my bullets will go straight through your brainless head."

Jimmy laughed, throwing his head back and stepping closer to the edge of the building. Rose shrieked as she stumbled on the edge, her foot almost slipping entirely. Jimmy pushed her, letting go altogether. In a panic, Jack fired his gun, where the bullet hit Jimmy in the chest. The Doctor dived for Rose, grasping her forearms as she dangled from the roof, holding on for dear life. As he pulled her up and into his arms, the two watched in horror and in slow motion as Jimmy fell, blood staining his shirt and fell to his death. Rose buried her face into the Doctor's chest as they heard the sickening sound of his body connecting with the ground.

Then, there was an awful silence.

* * *

**AN: One more chapter to go! Well, more like an epilogue really. But you know what I mean. Harry Potter was awesome, as was America in general. But I couldn't wait to get back and start writing fan fiction again. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed. Please review!**


	17. Epilogue

**AN: Thanks once again for the feedback, but I'm afraid that this is the last chapter! :'( I've enjoyed every second of writing this story, but now I feel it's the best place to end it. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, your support to continue has been epic. This is the first story where everyone's liked what I wrote, and this completion is for you. If any of you have any ideas for a sequel, please PM or review for me with your ideas! Many thanks, and enjoy this short final piece! **

**WARNING: Mentions of possible suicide attempt/self harming. Read with care. Don't read this chapter if this is triggering.**

Epilogue

The silence was long, too long, and was only disturbed by Rose's muffled sobs, as her face was buried into the Doctor's shirt, clinging onto him for dear life, afraid that if she did let go, he'd disappear.

Mickey looked up as he heard police sirens in the distance. "We should go. Unless you'd rather be accused of murder. Trust me, it ain't pretty."

"You two go to the TARDIS, we'll catch up," he waited until his two friends had left, before looking down at Rose. "They're gone." Somewhat hesitantly, from the safety and comfort of the Doctor, she looked up, eyes heavy with exhaustion and tears. "Are you alright?"

Still trembling like a leaf, she nodded. "I think so. I am now that you're here."

"What did they do to you … in training?" he asked, wanting to know, but at the same time, he didn't, as he knew for Rose it would be a sensitive subject for a long while.

As expected, Rose did not respond. Instead, she bowed her head, ashamed. The Doctor nodded in understanding.

"It doesn't matter," he said softly, throwing his jacket around her shoulders. "Keep this on, you don't want to catch a cold. Are you alright to walk?"

She nodded again, and the Doctor stood first, before bending down to help her up. He kept his arm around her shoulders, leading the way out of the building, before they were confronted at the entrance by Miss Blackwood, who looked furious. Rose froze to the spot in fear and horror, staring wide eyed at the woman who had made her life hell.

"Get out of my way, Victoria," the Doctor snarled, holding on tighter to Rose. "I'm taking Rose back home, where she belongs. Jimmy's dead, and the police are on there way, there's no way you're going to stop me. Not now. Move."

Victoria chuckled. "You're not going to ruin my business, _Mr Smith_. You know, I don't think that is even your real name. It's far too commonly used as a cover. Now please excuse us, Rose here has her first client, and he's getting anxious. We've go to give them their moneys worth."

The Doctor whipped out his sonic screwdriver, unconcerned. "I'm giving you one last chance Victoria, move out of our way before someone gets hurt."

Another awkward silence passed, and Victoria did not respond. The Doctor sighed.

"I did warn you."

With that, he pressed his sonic screwdriver, and the most awful wailing sound hit their ears. It was so loud, even Rose had doubled over, clamping her hands over her ears, feeling as though she was going to pass out. The Doctor wasn't affected by this noise, however, and in the distraction as Victoria fell to her knees with blood pouring out of her ears, he quickly grabbed Rose and pulled her out of the building altogether.

In the confusion of getting out of the building, it took Rose a while to register that she was now safely inside the TARDIS, with the Doctor closing the doors and rushing to the console, punching in the coordinates with Jack's help. Rose simply stood there, where the Doctor left her, still in shock. Noticing that she was here and safe, Mickey walked over and hugged her tightly. He noticed that she was stiff at first, which was to be expected, but she quickly relaxed, hugging him back just as tightly.

"Are you alright?" he asked quietly.

She nodded. "As I'll ever be," she said in barely a whisper. Mickey smiled gently and took her hand, leading her over to where the Doctor was bounding around the console as per usual.

"Right, we're taking the TARDIS back to your Mum's. No doubt she'll want to see you're safe after everything that's happened. But before we do, we need to a simple medical exam, it's OK," he said quickly, seeing her eyes widen in fear and the shake of her head in protest. "I won't do anything you don't want me too. But I do need to check that you haven't caught any STD's to be sure. It'll take ten minutes tops, I promise."

_10 minutes later…_

Rose sat nervously on a hospital like bed inside the med bay. She'd only been down her a couple of times, thankfully, after getting a couple of grazes from laser guns etc. Her legs dangled off the edge of the bed as she watched the Doctor gathering his test results via the computer.

After performing the tests, he allowed her to take a quick shower and changed into more comfortable pyjamas. She was grateful. As soon as she took off the scantily clad outfit, she asked Mickey and Jack to burn it, and watched as it burnt until there was nothing left.

The seconds she spent there turned into minutes, which felt even longer. Finally, the Doctor had his results, and turned back to Rose, smiling with relief.

"You're absolutely fine," he announced, making Rose sag with relief. "A little bruising in sensitive areas here and there, but that'll soon disappear. I can soon clear your blood system with whatever junk they gave you. When you go to sleep I can keep you on an IV for the night and it should be clear within 12 hours. But there's no internal damage nor any signs of diseases. You're safe."

"Can I go to my room now?" she whispered hoarsely, barely able to look at him.

He nodded. "Of course. Do you want me to come with you?"

She shook her head, and left the room. She collapsed on her bed in relief, and instantly started to cry, the emotions of her ordeal finally catching up with her. She pulled the covers around her tightly, holding the pillow in comfort. It was all very well the Doctor saying that she was fine physically, but how would she ever get over this emotionally? It was hard enough the first time, but to do it again? She didn't know she could cope. It was too much. She opened her eyes, and glanced towards her en suite bathroom, which still had the light on.

Slowly, she sat up, wanting more to end this nightmare. Like a zombie, Rose got to her feet, and step by step, she made her way to the bathroom. She closed the door, and opened her medicine cabinet. Hidden at the back, she found a scalpel. When Jimmy's friends first abused her all those years ago, she suffered from depression from time to time during her recovery, and had shamefully considered suicide. But Mickey was always there to stop her, most of the time. She pulled back the sleeve of her top, and brushed across old scars of where she used to self harm herself with the said scalpel. She only did this when she was having a really bad day. Well, today was a really bad day. She looked at her healed wrists, then at the scalpel. Then back again. Should she? Was there any point in living anymore? After everything that had happened, would it be worth it?

The Doctor wouldn't care how she was feeling, nor would Jack. They never shared feelings with her, so why should she bother with hers? If she did this now, there'd be no going back. She knew that much. Was it worth the pain?

She shook her head, getting rid of any doubtful thoughts. She gripped the scalpel tighter in her hand, and determinedly brought it to the opposite wrist, and closed her eyes, wincing as the blade sunk into her sink, before dropping the scalpel to the floor, watching the blood flow freely down her arm.

"Rose?"

She gasped, clutching her now bleeding wrist and turned to the door, where Jack stood, his mouth open in shock, as he saw the blood, and the scalpel on the floor.

He'd seen everything.

* * *

_**To be continued in Recovery…**_

**AN: Ha! I'm evil. Anyway, I hope that was alright and didn't offend you guys. Will Jack tell the Doctor what he's just seen? Should he? Review!**


End file.
